Oh no, Oh dear
by starflight34
Summary: What happens when the core 4 have to do a parenting project together? Friendships will be tested, and new romances will bloom. Rated literally for just one tiny subject in the first chapter. :)
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought of this story after a joke my teacher made about writing love sonnets to a partner that was the opposite gender for valintines day. (He actually made us read sonnet 18 to our partner some were lucky and had friends sitting near. I was not lucky.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I'm only going to say it once cause I don't want to write it in every chapter**

Home ec was 3rd period right before lunch. And sometimes the kids that had it then wouldn't eat lunch due to topics. Not going to say what okay, I honesty am disgusted with myself right now for thinking this but I mean topics like you know and digestive system. The kids in this class are Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay, Chad, Audrey, Lonnie, Aziz, Jane, and Ben. The home ec teacher is Mrs. Potts. There are others but I don't want to name them all.

In Mal and Evie's Dorm

BEEP BEEP BEEP! "EVIE TURN YOUR STUPID ALARM OFF!" Yelled Mal just before turning back to the covers and blocking the sound of the alarm with her pillow. "Why? It's time to get up. And I am not being late to pull you out of bed again ." Complained Evie. "So rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." That got Mal up, mostly because it got her angry. "DON'T CALL ME THAT." It wasn't a suggestion and Evie realized that.

Once Evie got ready to go (45min) and Mal was ready (8min) there was a knock on the door. "Mal go get the door I can't believe I forgot my mascara (random makeup product so if you know what it is can you tell me pwezz :) )"I don't like being bossed around. I'm only getting it because I need to leave." At the door stood Jay, Carlos and Ben. Mal and Jay both had P.E. 1st period and Carlos, Evie, and Ben had biology 1st period. "My lady may I escort you to your class?" Asked Ben in a very kingly manner. "Nah, I feel like racing Jay to prove I'm the fastest." One Mal didn't understand that she was supposed to say yes and two, well, she ran through the halls trying to prove she was the fastest of them all. "That's MY title Mal. You ain't taking that away from me" called Jay and took off running after her.

Evie came out of the bathroom looking as stunning as ever (in Carlos' opinion) "We going to biology or what?" Asked Evie. "Of course my lady after you." Said Ben again in a kingly manner. Evie walked out as Carlos was trying to build up enough courage to ask to escort her. He gave up after he asked "Meursot" instead of "May I be your escort?".

So off they went Jay had caught up to Mal and grabbed her from behind and threw her on his shoulders. Just like old times he thought. Evie was running in heels so she wouldn't be late and as she ran Carlos noticed a stray blue curl escaping from her ear and bouncing around. It reminded him of them running to the tree house. We're all a little messed up, but it's just like old times Carlos pondered this for a while.

 **So there is the first chapter. Nothing exciting because it's the first chapter. And by the summary you can guess this is a Carvie and Jal story. Mostly because I love Jay and Mal together and Carlos and Evie together. Sorry for all the side comments in my chapter. And last thing if you had an idea like this I swear this my own idea (I don't own descendants, I'm not saying that) And I do not have telepathic powers. :)**


	2. Project WHAT?

**First, thank you for telling me what mascara is ... . On with the story! And sorry that it's short.**

Mal and Jay were both in P.E when the techer (whoever the coach was in the movie) told them all to partner up with someone. Jay and Mal picked each other cause well, they did because they've been best friends for so long and they wanted to see who was better at whatever the coach wanted then to do.

"So Jay, you gonna cry when you lose?" Mal questioned.

"Just you wait dragon, this snake has venom." Jay smirked

"Whatever." Mal scoffed

The coach started talking. "So we are doing martial arts this grading period. And by the end of this grading period we will find the top student in martial arts. These are the people you are up against first, I will call you up when I am ready to evaluate who won. For now practice. Go."

"Come at me Mal." Jay was circling around her, like a vulture circling it's prey.

"You wish . That. I. Could. Be. That. Stupid."

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Biology was awesome to say the least. Evie 2as acing this class. She memorized all the bone and muscle names. She new every body system and knew all of the organs, and knew all the organelles in the cell.

"And remember class, we have a test on the skeletal system next week. Class dismissed."

As everyone packed up their things Evie was approached by Ben. He looked worried and he looked like he had gone mad.

"Hey Ben, can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually yes you can. Um. I can't seem to get the bone names and where they are down."

"So...?"

"Can you touter me?" Said a nervous and blushing Ben.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. You know I, sorry, we all owe you big time for getting us off the isle." Evie flashed a daringly sweet smile.

"Thanks Evie, you're the best." Ben waved goodbye as Evie began packing her things once more.

"Don't let your girlfriend here that." Evie teased Ben on his way out.

Last period until lunch time, Jay was complaining that he was hungry. Mal rolled her eyes saying he was always hungry. Carlos was bragging about being the best at robotics. And Evie had started to touter Ben on the why to Mrs. Potts class. In the end since Mal and Jay ' duel went so long the coach had them battle different people. In the end it was down to four people Mal, Lonnie, Jay, and Chad.

"Good morning class" the class was greeted with a good morning from . "So I have a plan, next week is finals." Everyone groaned at this. "So I will give you the option of a test, that includes everything from the beginning of the year. Or, we can do a project. So raise your hand if you want a test." No one raised their hand. "Project?" Everyone raised their hand "Okay then, it's settled."

"Excuse me Mrs. Potts, but what is the project." Asked Audrey

"Why dear, it's home ec, the project will be with you and a partner that I will draw out of a hat and you two will be parents and will have to take care of your baby." Oh no. The class had gone chaotic.


	3. To friendships (that will be tested)

**Whoo! Another chapter. And to 21st century dragon rider: I haven't decided if the toutering will blossom into anything. I do know that if it doesn't there will be rumors saying otherwise (ex. Ben is cheating on Mal with her best friend). Nothing to worry about because like you said, Evie and Carlos will end up together.**

The class arupted into utter chaos.

"Settle down, settle down. I have an easy way of deciding who will be partnered with who."

Mrs. Potts went onto explaining how she chooses who the two parents are. So basically there is a big hat and this hat likes to cause mischief (she didn't say that part), all of the class' names go in and two will come flying out at a time, those two will be the parents together. There is no going back once two names come out, you must be partnered with them. This was all she said, she left out that the hat pairs people who it chooses would be funny or awkward for them.

"But I thou-"

"Misses Pot-"

"You cann-"

"SILENCE. I can do what I want so on with the pairs."

Everyone put their names in the hat. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

The hat (think about the sorting hat in Harry Potter when it screams) looked as if it was thinking.

"BEN and AUDREY" Ben and Audrey looked at each other akwardly. Sure they are good friends now, but that still had once dated.

"DOUG and LONNIE" Lonnie smiled and Doug smiled back, but Lonnie had been trying to ask Doug out for a while.

"JAY and MAL" They had been friends for a long time and partners in crime even longer. They didn't want to ruin that. They avoided eye contact.

"CHAD and JANE" Sort of the same as Mal and Jay, they had been friends for a long time.

"CARLOS and EVIE" Carlos had been having a crush on Evie, since he met her in the supermarket. Akward.

"AZIZ and RUBY" Aziz has had a crush on Rapunzel's daughter since kindergarten. Maybe this would be his chance.

"Now tomorrow we will be discussing rules, requirements, and the baby. Class dismissed." Mrs. Potts stood beaming at the troubled teenagers. _Works every year._

Lunch Time

To say lunch was akward for the children of villains and heros would be an understatement. After Mrs. Potts class the tension was too much for the villain kids, on the isle silence was never a good thing. "I give up, we need to talk this out, we need to figure out how to keep things normal." Mal said in her _don't argue with me_ voice. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We can't let this project break out friendship." Evie said.

"To friendship?" Jay offered

"To friendship we will never break our friendships." Everyone cheered and tapped their cups together. Little did they know their friendships _would_ be tested.

Evie and Mal's dorm that evening

"Hey Mal, Ben is coming over to study biology for the test and-"

"There's a biology test?" Mal asked considering she thought biology was boring she hadn't heard there was a test.

"Yes and-"

"Wait did you say Ben is coming over?"

"Yes I did and I was-"

"So what is the test on again?" Mal asked as Evie got impatient.

"Bones, muscles I think that's it and-"

"Evie could you answer me if Ben is coming over?"

"I WAS TRYING TO. Ben is coming over to study biology with me and I need you out of here."

"Okay, why?"

"You would be a distraction to him." Evie said, silently begging Mal not to ask anything else because she had to get ready.

"Fine by me, don't try anything on him Evie" Mal said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Mal went to the boy's dorm room so she could 'relive the past' whatever that ment. Evie got ready for for her study session with Ben. When there was a knock on the door.

"The ever enchanting Evie, what do I owe this pleasure?" Ben had teased.

"You stink at biology, that is to whom you owe this please to." Evie teased right back.

They went to Evie's desk and began studying. After reviewing all the names of Bones they moved to muscle names, where Ben had laughed at the muscle name Gluteus Maximus. Evie hit him on his shoulder for that. They had a great time studying. They even talked for fun a bit. Ben left and Mal was back. Mal had asked her how the studying went. Evie said it was okay. But Evie felt she found another best friend.

Mal had begun to train for P.E. again, Jay doing the smell in him dorm. All while both Evie and Carlos were hiding from their punches and round house kicks. Eventually they all went to sleep in a dreamless sleep. Waking up to realizing that their friendships were at stake if they flunked this project.

 **Thank you all for reviewing. :)**


	4. And so it begins

**First: MewMew42, I usually try to update every week, but with school work it should at the very least be every two weeks. I said to myself "You're on break, make one chapter everyday and post it." But I still ended up doing more reading of books than writing. Sorry.**

 _It's simple, just do a simple roundhouse kick. Then while she looks the other way do a right uppercut..._ Mal had to come up with a game plan if she wanted to beat Lonnie at martial arts. She would never tell anyone, but Lonnie was a worthy opponent. _You can go it Mal, you've been doing it since you were born._ Her mini pep-talk did not help at all as she got to the mag waiting and studying Lonnie. Trying. Hoping. And wishing she could know what trick Lonnie had up her sleeve. _Because_ when they got up Lonnie smiled. SHE SMILED. While Mal was worrying about being the best fighter Lonnie smiled. _Ugh._ Mal wasn't caught off guard when Lonnie threw a right hook her way. She ducked. They fought for 25 minutes. It was getting tiring to keep swing punches and throwing kicks at each other. At a few points in time Mal almost asked to stop, and give up on victory, but her mother's voice inside her head after all the time she had in Auradon she still couldn't get her mother's voice put of her head. _Win, win. ARE YOU MY DAUGHTER OR ARE YOU A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!_ Harsh words her mother had always told her. But they still got her to win. Eventually. So for the first time after turning good Mal would follow her mother's advice. She would win. She got Lonnie in the back. She won. Yet the victory wasn't as nice as she thought it would be.

If Ben had to choose one class that was the most boring class ever he would not be reclutant to say biology. The teacher, Mrs. Forsemen had the sort of voice that makes you want to fall asleep.

"Stay up and take notes, or I will stop toutering you." Evie said in a harsh wispher.

"Fine. Bug I'm not going to understand anyway."

"What are we talking about over here?" Mrs. Forsemen had caught them.

"Nothing," Evie said I'm her most sweetest innocent voice. "Ben was just asking me if he had heard correctly that babies have more bones than adults. In which is obviously true."

"Well, keep the talking to a minimum. Or I'll just have to send you two lovebirds to detention." **(Hehe)** Saying this made both Evie and Ben blush. They were just friends!

No one in Auradon had ever gotten detention. Ben could feel Evie's glare at him burning a hole through his head. And if looks could kill, Ben would have dropped down dead.

Soon enough 3rd period came. And in the class' opinion it came too soon. Mal was tired (and not to mention sweaty)from P.E. she beat Lonnie and Jay beat Chad (though it was not by a landslide) Jay, Carlos, and Evie had already forgiven Chad and know he has turned over a new leaf. Let's just say Mal is, was, and always will be stubborn. Jay v.s. Mal would be next class. She was confident she would win" But then again so was Jay. Evie was not talking to Ben and every time he would try to ask her a question she would either ignore him or ask Carlos politely to tell him to shut his mouth. Everyone was dealing with their own problems so when the class entered the classroom they were suprised to see a bunch of babies, cribs, and other baby assesories laying on the table.

"What is this madness?" Questioned Mal

"I second that" Jay replied as Carlos was carefully avoiding to touch anything of the baby's things. Evie gasped whwhen she saw a rattle. Her mother had given her one.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Mrs. Potts" came a chorus of replies.

"So more on your project. - I will advise you get in your pairs. - So we will give you all a baby in which will allow us to know if it has had any collision or been yelled at. I will monitor how you and your partner treat the child. This assignment will last for three months." The student's mouths were hung open by this time. "I also expect regular papers on how the baby is coming along every week. You will get the class period to do so. Now line up with your partner, or send one up, you know what, girls come up and get your supplies from me. Boys just try to come up with names for your baby. Hop to it then"

Mal got a girl, Evie (not happy she wouldn't be able to make dresses but nonetheless happy) got a boy, Audrey got a boy, Jane got a girl, Ruby got a girl, and Lonnie got a boy. They all got their baby's things. Things are about to get interesting. They gat back together with their respective partner but by that time, it was time to go.

Evie and Mal both had the baby because it was tourney practice tonight. We'll technically Evie had both babies because Mal sweared she needed to practice for her match against Jay. While Evie was taking care of the babies she wondered what it would be like to actually be married to Carlos. But she pushed that thought to the back of her head, why was she thinking like this.

"Mal? What are you going to name your baby? And are you going to be too busy to care for her?" Evie asked concerned she would have to do the project by herself.

"No way, I'm going to pass the project, but Jay and Carlos better help us or I'll jinx 'em"

"What about their names?"

"Don't know, don't care." Mal said plainly after throwing another punch.

"You need to take this serio-"

"I don't _care_ Evie. I'll just make sure Jay comes up with a reasonable name and bam. Done."

"That's not how it works." Evie argued. "You guys have to put in the effort, if not for the baby for your grade."

"Good point, how are you and Carlos going to manage it? Come on, give me some ideas."

"Ugh. Mal you're impossible."

"Imposible to beat, maybe"

"Not" Evie said as she ran from Mal as fast as she could while being in heels still and carrying two babies. We'll her life was at stake. Wasn't it?

"Oh I'll get you for that Blueberry" Mal yelled right after her.

 **So I need suggestions, what should the babies' names be and who should win the Mal v.s. Jay compotion? Please tell me in the comments or pm me. :)**


	5. Friday night

**Thank you for the names. :)**

"Now we are going to start the match between Mal and Jay." The coach had them shake hands then start.

 _Flashback (yesterday)_

 _Mal and Jay were in the P.E. room during the night. Both were practicing for the match, but it was akward because of the baby project._

 _"So Mal you want to practice together for the compotion?"_

 _"Uh.. sure. I mean we could throw a few punches."_

 _"Yeah"_

 _So they practiced and they were just throwing puches,while the other person blocked them with their hands. It was fun for Mal, she misses when they would do things like this. She threw one last punch before going to ask when they were going to switch again. But when she did Jay grabbed her arm and twisted it 270 degrees (three fourths)._

 _"Ahh!" Mal started to whimper in pain and flinched. Pulling her arm back in pain._

 _"Shoot Mal, I didn't, I mean - I didn't mean to do that..."_

 _"How could you, how could you do that?" Mal cried out._

 _"Mal, I..."_

 _"You know what? This was a mistake. Goodbye" Mal, still clutching her throbbing arm, grabbed her things and stormed out. "Forget thi_ _s even happened Jay."_

 _End of flashback_

Jay stared at Mal, she looked like she was in pain when she reached for his hand. This was his fault. Mal was the best fighter on the Isle. The match lasted the entire class period until Jay grabbed her leg when she tried to kick him and got her to the ground. He won. Everyone clapped. Chad and his other classmates congratulated him. They also told Mal she was really good. He won, why does it feel like he lost?

Ben was panicking he didn't study the flashcards Evie gave him, he didn't do the exersises he was ment to do before the test. _Okay just focus and look at each question and answer it. Simple. Right? 1) What is the name of the bone under the ullna? ... Oh no._ The test ended and and Ben had a feeling he didn't do so well. "Class dismissed, Ben could I see you for a second"

"Sure" Ben walked over to the teacher's desk and she told him he needed more credits for biology if he wanted to pass.

"Mrs. Forsemen, hi, I am toutering Ben already and I think if we could use the classroom it would benifit him." Evie interrupted.

"Oh Um sure. 3:35 through 4:15pm you can have the room. Ben, study."

"Of course, Mrs. Forsemen" On the way out Evie whispered to Ben...

" I won't save you next time."

Home ec!

"Class, today I will be giving you your baby back and you will collect your assesories from yesterday that are in the bin label with you and your partner's name." The girls went to get their baby which was custom made (talk about a rich Auradon) and the boys got the assesories. "Go ahead and name your babies"

Jay and Mal's baby had Mal's eyes. She had brown hair with a bit of purple here and there. She had Jay's lips.

" Well, what should we name her?" Mal asked. Jay still felt bad about twisting her arm.

"I don't know, what do you want to name her?"

"Just name her okay" Mal snapped.

"Umm.. how about Ma-" Mal gave him a death glare "umm... Jamie?"

"That's a nice name, Jay. Yeah, I like it"

"So Evie What should we name him,"

Their baby had blue hair. Pale skin and Carlos' eyes.

"We could name him... Blaise. We should name him Blaise. Please Carlos, please." How could he resist?

"Sure whatever you like Evie." Carlos resorted. He already fell for her long ago. He's got it bad.

Ben and Audrey's baby was named August. Aziz and Ruby's was named Aisha. Jane and Chad ' was named Rosalie. And Doug and Lonnie's baby was named Donnie.

"Class. Since today is Friday you will be taking your baby after the school day ends and take care of him or her until Monday. Saturday you will be required to spend that day with your partner and child. Class dismissed. " Mrs. Potts stood up and led the class out.

 _Time skip: Friday night (the gang is in the boy's dorm room. )_

Jay and Carlos are playing video games while Mal and Evie are feeding (the blasted little creatures according to Mal) babies.

" Jay I am not going to deal with the crying of this thing. So it's sleeping over here tonight. Got it?"

Jay being the kind gentlemen- scratch that, he felt guilty about Mal's arm so he did not refuse. Much to Carlos' complaints. Mal started to talk to Evie as the boys finished their game. Mal handed the baby over to Jay as Evie lectured Mal about not calling her baby an 'it'.

Evie was talking to Carlos about the project. " So Carlos meet me behind the bleachers tomorrow so you can help me with Blaise. Got it? "

" Okay Evie, see you then" with that the girls left for their dorm.

"Mal you've been quiet today, tell me what's wrong." Evie asked as she set Blaise down in her crib.

"Nothing I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed and rest. See you in the morning." Mal crawled into bed and fell asleep.

 _Mal's acting weird. Whoa... Jay didn't argue with Mal today. Could that have something to do with it?_ Evie thought. She sang her baby a lullaby and went to bed. Saturday came early because Blaise was crying and hungry. Oh the troubled teenagers.

 **Yeah so I hoped you liked it and if you have any prompts feel free to review or pm me. :) Also question: Who is your favorite and least favorite villain. (None of the Auradon kids count)**


	6. Don't 'sorry Mal' me

**Sorry it's been so long, I had a bunch of school work so... yeah sorry. We'll, on with the story!**

Mal and Evie woke up when Blaise started crying.

"Evie! Shut the creature's mouth up! I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"Mal, you're going to make him upset..." she then started sing to Blaise. " _Don't cry when the storm comes rolling by, don't cry when the air is full of smiles. Laugh, laugh to your hearts delight... never frown and you'll be alright..."_ (I made this myself. So no plageriam here.) :) Blaise went back to sleep. And Mal was commenting on how beautiful Evie's voice was.

Jamie was stirring and apperently ALL Jamie wanted was her mommy. So as Jay tried, and tried, and tried again to put the monst- little girl to sleep she kept crying. "Please Jamie shush up."

"Maybe you should get Mal." Carlos suggested

"Do you want to face an angry, tired, just got out of bed Mal?" Said Jay questioning Carlos' judgment.

"Well I rather deal with the baby, but you're dealing with Mal not me so, I suggest you get Mal. I'll even watch Jamie until you get back. Deal?"

"Fine, deal" Jay went over to the girl's dorm room. He opened the door and saw they were both asleep. (This happened a few minutes after Blaise had woken up). He crouched down by Mal's bed. _Wow, she's so beautiful. WOAH! STOP THINKING LIKE THIS JAY! Thinking like what? YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. She's your best friend, which you just happened to twist her arm!"_ While Jay's mind was arguing with itself he decided to stop and face the wrath of the sleepy Mal.

" Mal, you awake?"

"..."

" Mal?"Jay said a bit more loudly.

"..."

" Mal? " Jay was shaking her by this point wanting to get it over with.

" hatoyont" Jay thought that was unfathomable.

"Mal, Jamie's crying. I think she wants you."

" Fine." Mal got up, took her time, got to the door, and dragged herself to the boy's dorm room.

"Whereisit" Mal mumbled. "Huh, sorry what Mal?"

"ISAIDWHEREISIT" _what did she say... Oh maybe she said where is it. Wow she can't even say where is she. Wow._

"She should be with Carlos." Jay opened the dorm room and...

 **Do you like my half cliffhanger? Hehe.**

He opened the door and he saw Carlos rocking himself in the corner while Jamie was screaming her lungs out.

" Huh maybe this dragon takes after me. After all, I could make men twice my size hide on the Isle." Mal smirked.

"Mmake i-it st-stop" Carlos wimpered. As Jay went to help his friend Mal grabbed the little girl. "Hey. Shhhh... Jamie you need to sleep. I-I only want what's best for you, you little dragon. Once upon a time..." Mal told Jamie a story where knights fought with dragons and where dragons were happy. She told her a tale she would want to be in. Slowly but surely after the wisphered tones that Mal had spoke to Jamie in, she finally fell asleep.

Carlos was sleeping and Jay was walking over to Mal. Mal handed Jamie to Jay. "Good job"

"Don't mention it, and don't wake her up again. I need to sleep."

" Mal, I didn't mean to I'm sorry Mal. I didnt mean to wake her up she woke up hersel-"

" Don't 'sorry Mal ' me! You say you're sorry but you don't mean it. "

" Mal, I didn't mean to wake her up."

" Let me finish. First you say you're sorry about this, but then you'll be saying your sorry about twisting my arm just because you couldn't stand the idea of losing."

"Mal I really didn't mean to twist your arm-"

"I'm out. Bye Jay see you in the morning." And with that Mal stormed out.

...

It was Saturday! Yay to anyone who isn't in home ec. Jay, Evie, Mal, and Carlos all decided to meet up later for pizza and they would be taking their babies. But right now Carlos was waiting for Evie under the bleachers. _When is she. She wouldn't ditch me right?_ then Evie came into view.

"Hi Carlos, so I,was thinking. To give Blaise the best chance of a nice childhood, we should, I don't know I guess we should pretend we're married." Evie mumbled the last part and held on to Blaise a bit tighter. Carlos liked this idea. Maybe he'd be able to tell Evie how he feels.

"Sure."

"It's fine if you don't want to- wait you said yes?"

"Technically I said sure, but same thing"

"Really Carlos you're the best" she hugged him, not too tightly because she had Blaise. She kissed him on the cheek. "See ya at the pizza place Carlos."

 **Hope this satisfied you. :)**


	7. Pizza, Thoughts, and Dates

**So... no the babies are not real but are very sensitive in the 5 senses (sorry I couldn't find a good phrase for it). ;) Also since I'm going to pretend that I didn't read Return to the Isle of the Lost... Evie and Doug never started dating. I think I forgot to mention that. Sorry.**

At the Royally Pizzaria (best name I could come up with) Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Blaise, and Jamie. Carlos and Jay sat opposite of Mal and Evie. There were two booster seats on the ends of the tables for the babies. Evie and Carlos were discussing their 'marriage'

"Well obviously we won't live together because that would be weird." Evie says

"Yeah so what were you thinking of doing?"

"So what I was thinking is that we could call each other, in front of Blaise, 'mommy' and 'daddy'? I mean if you want..." _gosh why am I stuttering? It's just Carlos. Just Carlos..._

"Yeah that's cool, oh um what would you like to order?" Evie ordered a vegi pizza, which she got scolded for, Mal said she was a disgrace to pizza. Mal ordered an all meat pizza. Jay ordered the same but with mushrooms and olives and Carlos ordered a vegi pizza. Mal rattled on about how both Carlos and Evie are a disgrace to pizza.

" Seriously, who does that?" Mal asked

They were eating and it was almost time to go when Ben stopped by.

" Hey, Mal. Carlos. Evie. Jay. Yeah, so Mal do you want to go out with me for dinner?"

" Wait shouldn't you be spending it with Audrey?"

" Yeah, but I was hoping you would make an exeption..."

"Of course . Jay, do you mind watching Jamie for today?"

Jay replied "Sure" _Ugh. Why does Ben have to take Mal on a date. Mal is MINE. WOAH. Jay. Mal is just a friend. No need to think of her beautiful purple locks blowing in the wind, or her glowing smile, or... STOP IT._

"Bye guys" Ben and Mal said.

Just then Carlos shouts: "Wait Mal, who's going to pay for your food!" Carlos ran after her.

...

 _Mal's date_

Mal was dresses in a purple gown that faded to green at the bottom and combat boots. She was thinking about Jay. Was it her imagination or did he look disappointed when she left with Ben.

"Earth to Mal"

" Oh Um what, yes" Ben and Mal were at the Enchanted Lake. Thayer don't go there every time, but it's a favorite.

"Yes what?" Ben asked

"Nevermind"

"Okay, Mal I think we have to be more open with each other."

 _Oh dear, Hades help me_

"Ben, we are already very open with each other."

"How about we both say our most regretful moment?" Ben suggested

 _Like going on this date..._

"Fine. You go first" Mal said

"I regret not bringing you here sooner... and stealing that pencil from the art room."

" Wow. My boyfriend is _so_ bad. My biggest regret is almost killing someone... twice... not including that other guy."

"YOU TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE!"

 _I thought this would go a lot better and get my mind off of my arm. Which STILL Jay. I remember when Jay first comforted me..._

 _Flashback_

 _( Mal and Jay are 10)_

Jay and Mal were playing on the roof of an old building. The day before Maleficent sent two of her minions to fight Mal. Mal couldn't win. Eventually hee mother called it off and punished Mal herself. Mal learned to hide her feelings so imagine her surprise when her 'partner in crime' figured out what had happened.

"MAL! Are you okay? I...I can tell something bad happened. Come here." He wrapped her in his arms and she fell asleep. Shedding a single tear. They would both deny it...

End Flashback

"Mal, Earth, to Mal" Ben yelled

"What?"

" let's get you home Mal, you keep dazing off. I bet you're tired. But who did you try to kill?"

"It was a long time ago. Her mother did something bad to me. That is all you need to know."

 _Dazing... about Jay... Ben never even noticed my arm..._

On the way home on Ben's motercycle Mal thinks about Jay and mentally slaps herself over and over again. He dropped Mal off at her dorm and Mal collapsed on her bed. Evie asked about her arm but Mal pretended to be sleeping and heard Evie mumbled something that sounded an awful like _typical_.

 **Sorry for the LONG wait. I won't beat around the bush. I was lazy. It's the weekend and I twisted my ankle so I figured I could write. Sorry. And the chapter is short. But I needed to update this.**


	8. Who will it be and who kissed me?

**Yay! Another update! You are warned. This is very short.**

Mal woke up and vaguely wondered why it was so quiet.

" Mal, finally you're up. You were super tired yesterday so I asked the boys to take Jamie and Blaise. And now that I got that out of the way, what happened with your arm... and don't try to deny it" Evie sat on Mal's bed and it looked like she was up for a while now. She was all dressed and had her make-up on, but there was less make-up because she knows she can be beautiful and smart.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

" Mal, you look like you're not lying. But to the people who love you the most, we know you are lying. Mal. What happened? Tell me or I will stop helping you get ready and prepare for your dates with Ben."

"..a.."

" What"

"I said Jay."

"Jay did this, wait what happened?" So Mal told her the story and let's just say she wasn't too pleased with Jay at the end. Evie stomped out and was about to give Jay a piece of her mind.

 _At the Boys' room_

" Waa, waa-"

"Gaaaaaaaa!"

Crying. So much crying. Carlos decided to play victim and huddle in the corner with his hands on his ears while Jay tried to calm both babies. Eventually Carlos ran out screaming "Every man for himself!" And left when he bumped into Evie. She stopped him and asked what had happened "Go see for yourself." And ran. Evie went to the boy's dorm room.

"Evie! I need help with them!" Yelled Jay. Evie took Blaise and sang a lullaby and he went to sleep. Then she sang a lullaby to Jamie and she fell asleep.

"Now. Jay. Do you want to tell me why Mal's arm hurts so much?"

" Look. I told Mal I was sorry. What else can I do?"

" Show her you're sorry Jay, do something big for her. Show her." Then she walked out having calmly expressed her emotions and hoping she wouldn't punch Jay. This left Jay bewildered and ready to plan a scheme.

...

While Evie was returning to Mal she bumped into Carlos. She had Blaise with her and told Carlos to meet her in the courtyard. He agreed. When they met up Carlos quickly apologized and kissed her. Then ran away. Evie was stunned to say the least.

...

Mal was on her phone when she got a text from Ben

 _B: Reply if you want to go get some ice cream. :D_

 _M: ..._

 _B: Hello?_

 _M:..._

 _B: Do you not want ice cream?_

 _M: You're paying 8)_

 _B: I wouldn't have it any other way._

...

Carlos ran into his dorm room. "Jay!"

"What? I thought it was every man for himself. Thanks for the help."

" Yeah, you're welcome I-"

"I was being sarcastic."

" Yeah, I know. But I need to tell you something." Jay nodded so he could continue.

" Iksedvie"

"What?

"IkisedEiv"

"What?"

"I KISSED EVIE!"

"Cool. Everyone knew you had a crush on her. You practically drool everytime she walks by."

"Cool? Cool!? Jay, I kissed her. What if she hates me now this can also mess up the project."

"Calm down. I know how get Evie to like you. Girls always love compotion."

...

Mal got another text.

 _JJ (Jay): Meet me outside by the courtyard. At 4:00_

Then she got

 _B: Great. 3:50 ish then. I will pick you up and we will enjoy the deliciousness of ice cream together._

 _JJ: So Mal, you comin'?_

 _B: So are we on for tonight?_

 **So yes this is super short but I need you people to tell me who Mal should meet: JJ ( Jay ) or Ben. This was supposed to go with my last update bit I completely forgot to add it to the chapter. Sorry. I apologize a lot don't I? Yeah, so please tell me who Mal should spend 4:00 with. :)**


	9. I'm only 2 hours late for the sorry part

**This is the chapter I have been waiting for. Hehe**

 _JJ: So Mal, you comin'?_

 _B: So are we on for tonight?_

Mal sighed. She really wanted to know what Jay did but... she's dating Ben. So she started to type:

 _M: Yeah. We're on for tonight. Thank you Ben ;)_

 _B: Only the best for my girl._

...

"Flowers, check, chocolates, check, picnic, check..." Jay wanted to make this right. He wanted Mal to forgive him. In the courtyard there was a hidden corner and that is where Jay set up a picnic with candles and chocolate and food. He knew it wasn't really what Mal liked, but after they ate he was going to sing a slower version of _Rotten to the core_. It's now 4:15 and no Mal.

 _J:Mal, where are you?_

 _M: On a date with Ben... why?_

 _J: Oh. No reason_

 _M: sorry I couldn't be at the courtyard. I'm guessing you wanted me to look after Jamie so you could get some sleep?_

 _J: Yeah, that's why. Now go enjoy your date :)_

 _M: Yes sir. 8)_

Jay kicked the candles which set the blanket on fire. He poured water on it quickly and then kicked the food. He wanted forgiveness. Maybe Evie was wrong. Evie gave him the worst advice EVER! Or did she?

...

"Hey Mal, who are you texting?" Ben asked while getting another spoonful of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream.

"What? Oh. No one. " Mal scooped another spoonful of strawberry ice cream. Despite the color it was actually delicious.

"Come on Mal... you're supposed to trust me. We tell each other our secrets. That's how relationships work" Wow. That card.

"Well Ben, then you're going to have to _trust me_ and let me deal with it. Ben you need to trust me that if something was wrong I would tell you. And the is nothing wrong right now."

"Fine. But know that I'm here for you."

"You got it dude." **(Credit to anyone who got the Full House reference :))**

...

Evie was in her room. What Carlos did was so unexpected. But then she kept thinking. Maybe it wasn't so sudden. She started thinking about the times she and Carlos shared on the Isle. All the complements he gave her. All the touches and glances with hidden meaning. "I have to find Carlos."

...

Carlos could not be found.

...

Evie called Mal to talk to her but she didn't pick up."Why Mal?!" So she called Jay. "Hello?"

"Jay?"

"Evie. Why would you do this to ME!" End call

Evie started to get teary but stopped herself. I need to find Carlos.

...

Jay was in his dorm room. Boy was he mad at Mal. She could've told him she wouldn't be there. And the worst part is that he really wanted to enjoy the day with Mal. He fell asleep not even noticing his missing roomate. As Ben walked Mal back to her dorm room, Mal felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Mal we need to talk."

"Ben can we do this later? I'm tired."

"Mal. You're distant. You're not being open with me. Mal I love you but a relationship goes both ways."

"It does Ben, so just like I trust you, you need to trust me."

"Mal, that's not the point. You should be comfortable sharing anything with me, but I know you share more things with your friends."

"Ben, you don't know what my life was like. I-"

"Then tell me."

"I-I -I can't. I can't relive those things Ben-"

"Then Mal, I love you. But until you can be more open maybe I should give you some space." Ben started to walk away just as Mal shouted "Don't play victim Ben. Don't. Play. Victim." Whether he heard her words or not, she would never know, there was no reply. Instead of crying like a normal person, Mal decided to go rouge with magic. She ended up by the hidden corner where Jay set up the picnic. She saw candles, and chocolate, and strawberries, and blankets, and a sketch book. _Jay did this. Jay -Jay did this._ Now Mal felt really bad. No less than a half- hour later a knock was heard at the boy's dormitory. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"..."

"Boys? I'm coming in." Mal opened the door and saw Jay spread out on his bed but no Carlos. _Maybe Carlos went out for the night._ "Jay? Jay?" Mal was shaking his leg trying to wake Jay up. She had to apologize. She should have told him she couldn't come. But then Mal saw Blaise and Jamie crying. She went over to the cribs and fed them then she changed them. _Ugh that smells horrible and Blaise, I don't want to know what you did._ Once she finished she headed back to Jay's bed after she washed her hands. "Jay?" Mal sighed she said in a low wispher "Jay-Jay?" Jay started to move and eventually saw Mal.

"GET OUT MAL!"

"Jay I wanted to say so-"

"OUT. NOW." Jay was up and grasping the sheets like they were his life line. Mal always got a bit scared when Jay was mad, and the with the thing with Ben... she was tired so she left. Sure she's shed a few tears here and there. But never a full out cry. Until now. Mal was back in her room and was going to talk to Evie but she wasn't there. "UGH! WHY ISN'T ANYONE HERE WHEN I WANT THEM TO BE!"


	10. Words of Wisdom by Evie

**Hi**

Evie gave up searching for Carlos. Reasoning that she wouldn't be able to find him if she was tired and she wasn't thinking straight. As she entered the room she saw something she thought she would never see. It was hideous and scary. And it made you feel like if this thing can happen what will happen to me. It was Mal. Crying on the bed. Tissues everywhere and her hair was a mess.

" Mal, what's wrong?" Evie asked already forgetting her own troubles.

" I-Ben-Jay. I- I can't" she started to cry harder than before. Evie wisphered in her ear comforting words. "It's alright" "Everything will be fine". Crazy thing is, neither one of them believed those words.

"Enough about me, Evie you look upset. Why?" Suprised Evie answered with complete honesty. She told Mal everything that happened. Carlos liking her. Carlos kissing her. Carlos gone.

"What do you mean Carlos is gone?!"

" I couldn't find him, I searched for him but I couldn't"

" So that's why you weren't here 2 hours ago..."

" Yeah "

" I know" Evie said suddenly "Let's go ask Jay to help us find Carlos and maybe even Ben!" Mal burst into tears. Oops. Mal didn't tell her what happened so after about 10 minutes of crying Mal told Evie What happened. All of it.

"Oh. Mal do- I'm a horrible friend foe asking this but- do you think you, Jay, and you can work together to find Carlos. Maybe"

"Evie, if Jay's there... I'm out"

" Yeah , and if Mal's there, **I'm** out" The girls turned around and relized that Jay heard their entire conversation.

 _Jay's POV_

Jay walked toward the girl's dorm room . He wanted to ask Evie I'd she had seen Carlos , since he wasn't in his bed and Dude was gone. He made his way to the girl's dorm rooms, but he soon relized that it was also Mal's dorm. He was about to knock when he heard his name . " I-Ben-Jay" . Sounds like Mal. She deserves to suffer. She said she was sorry, but she didn't mean it. Like what she told Jay himself when he was sorry. Backwards isn't it. Then Evie said something about looking for Carlos and Jay knew it was time to make his presence known. " Yeah, and if Mal's there, I'm out"

 _Quick Carlos ' POV_

Its dark here, well at least I've got Dude.

 _Evie's POV_

Oh no, I have to lighten up the mood. "Guys, hang on for a sec. Listen to me." Once both Mal and Jay's faces were serious she said "We are horrible parents. Where _are_ our babies?" Now no one could resist laughing. My gosh, they were horrible parents. The babies were in Jay and Carlos' dorm. "Hey, Mal could you possibly get Blaise and Jamie here?"

"Sure, anything to get away from the snake" She slammed the door, glared at Jay, and left. That's Mal for ya.

"Jay, what happened,why did you shout at Mal when she tried to apologize?" The question lingered in the air for what seemed like a lifetime. "Like she didn't do the same for me!"

" Jay." Evie had a stern voice "What you did was out of line. And you know better. You know, at night when it's just Mal and I at our dorm she would tell me these amazing stories about the adventures you guys had. How nothing could separate you two, even if you were just 'partner's in crime'. Look at you two! Fighting over apologies, texts, and arms, for Lucifer's sake! **(Okay just so you guys know Lucifer's sake is like 'for goodness sake' but in the book they had it like that so... yeah)** Mal said besides the Dragon's eye quest the biggest thing you two fought about was who was the best thief! Get along. The day before the big tourney game Mal came up too me saying how she knew you could handle yourself, but was scared, _scared_ Jay, that something would happen to you. She said if something happen to you she would definitely go through with the plan and avenge you. Don't you see how much you mean to Mal. How much Mal means to you. On the Isle you always stood up for her. Would take her punches. Jay, Mal tried to apologize, don't make her mistake. Be her friend. You do love her right? Remember Mal, your best friend and partner in crime...Now. Why is Mal taking so long?"

 **Okay, so I know this is like, super short, but I promise I will update soon (exept I might pull an Evie and cross my fingers) YOU HEARD NOTHING! Anyway, schools almost out so yeah I will try to update very soon once school is out. Bye!**


	11. The Note The Clue

**Anyway, did you guys see the sneak peak of Descendants 2! Uma and Mal were arm wrestling... it's that one! Yay for Descendants!**

" Evie! I could use some help here!" Mal glared at Evie as she walked through the door carrying two babies, a bunch of diapers, bottles, and wipes.

"Sorry Mal, here." Evie took Blaise and started to feed the baby milk from his bottle. "Jay, Mal and I are both not going to be single 'moms' so help one of us out." Jay chose to help Evie because he was still mad at Mal. Everyone was focused on doing things for the babies that Jay and Mal jumped when Evie shouted "I got it!"

"What do ya got E?" Asked Mal in a carring tone.

" I know how to find Carlos! Why didn't I think of it sooner!"

"So what did you think of?" Jay asked while finishing putting on Blaise's diaper.

" My magic Mirrior! Now where did I put the darn thing?" Mal and Jay were soon finished with putting the babies to sleep and Evie was still looking for her mirrior. "Where is it!?"

 _Another quick Carlos' POV_

"So, what do I have?" Carlos had a number of things around him. Chocolate, pillows, blankets, lanterns, a dagger, a _Magic Mirrior, a spell book,_ Dude, clothes, food/water, ect. It was cold and dark without the lanterns. _Maybe I could go back, tell Evie that that kiss meant nothing. Even though it meant the world to me. Nah, she would probably never forgive me for this. I guess I'll live here for the rest of my life._

 _Mal's POV_

Jay thinks he can just waltz right in here huh? It's like 10:00 at night! Ugh! Maybe I could go talk to Ben- wait I can't- Ben hates me now. Tears started to well up in Mal's eyes as she shifted her gaze back to Jamie who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. How she wished she could sleep like her. She looked up and saw that Jay was looking at her. He noticed the tears in her eyes and his eyes softened. But they soon became cold when he remembered what she did to him. Mal started to help Evie, "E, here I'll use a locating spell" Mal reached under her bed, then kept reaching because she couldn't find her spell book. "Jay! This is NOT funny, give me my spell book."

"I didn't take it." Jay said with a glare in Mal's direction.

"I only told you, Evie, and Carlos-" Mal sighed. She only told her closest friends. Not even Ben. Carlos must have taken it. Wait. "Guys, Carlos took your Magic Mirrior and my Spell Book. He knew we would look for him. He didn't want to be found! Unless it was nessesery...Evie can you hack into the security cameras?"

"Like a boss" Evie replied with a hair flip.

"Good. Find Carlos while I ask the others to cover for us."

"You're being more stupider than ever Mal." Jay butted in.

"And you're grammer is worst than your father's weakness for lamps!" Jay and Mal began to bicker.

"Guys! Stop fighting." Evie yelled. "We have to find Carlos, Mal, why _did_ you take so long?"

Mal was confused and then realized she had forgotten the most important clue! "A note... there was a note in Carlos' handwriting and I was looking at it and then-"

"Are you stupid? You should have brought it to us right away Mal!" Interrupted Jay

Mal held back tears and continued strong. One should not have to deal with a breakup and a childhood friend calling them stupid and being mean, and another friend dissappearing in one day!

" As I was saying then I put it in my pocket because the babies were crying. Here " Mal pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

" It's just a bunch of dots and letters" said Evie

" No. it's tap code in written form. Jay and I- yeah I used to use it on the Isle"

"Cool. Can you find out what it means?"

"Yeah"

The paper looked like this:

C • • v ••••• • •• • •••• ••••• t ••• •• ••••• • ••••• • • ••• s •••• ••

- _Carlos_

Mal grabbed a price of paper and started decoding the message. At the end she got: Cave by the elsi "What's elsi?" Jay asked snatching the paper from Mal.

Evie answered "Obviously Carlos wanted us to have a little fun so he spelled Isle backwards." Indeed elsi is isle backwards. Mal grabbed her coat.

"We have to go get him" Mal piloted them to come with her no turning back. No second thoughts. Mal felt ready for the task until...

"Should we let Ben know? Maybe he can help us with the geography." Jay asked blindly.

That was it. Mal broke. She started sobbing. Sure she had been distant from Ben and was thinking he was a bit too 'good' for her. But he was her first boyfriend. She wasn't that heartless. Evie glared at Jay and comforted her friend. This was going to be a long journey.

 **2 % battery but I made it! Sorry it's super short.**


	12. Evie the Peacemaker

**Haha I think I'm a decendant of a villain for messing with these poor children's lives.**

 _Jay's POV_

We all decided to go to sleep after the long day and look for Carlos in the morning.

"Jay, I need to talk to you." Jay turned around and saw a tired look in Evie getting up from Mal's bed. Jay decided to crash there for the night and to sleep in Evie's bed while Evie and Mal slept on Mal's bed.

"What is it?"

"Jay, Ben broke up with Mal" I stormed out of the room. How dare he! Oh... he was going to get it. No one messes with Mal. Because that would mean you messed with my best friend. You messed with me. I faintly heard my name being called and footsteps behind me, but I ignored it.

 _Ben's POV_

I woke up to pounding on my door and as I slowly got up to get it, it suddenly burst open to reveal Jay. "What are you doing here so late at night? How did you even get in here? The door has an alarm." Jay only replied with

"Once a thief, always a thief. You mess with my friends, you mess with me." Next thing you know I'm being punched in the- well everywhere! And it hurt. A lot. Until Mal came over and pleaded for Jay to stop. And when he did Evie came over to check on me.

" It's my fault Jay. You didn't have to do that." Mal was speaking

"Don't blame yourself Mal." Jay argued

" EVERYONE STOP! " Evie yelled " Let's solve this like civilized people. Ben tell us why you broke up with Mal." I didn't want to say why. It sounded so childish. " Well in the situation - "

" No. The real reason." **(That was Evie)**

"IbrkeuithMabeuseshewasnpayigatrntioome" Evie told me to speak slower. "I broke up with Mal because she wasn't paying attention to me."

"Seriously Ben. There were so many times you didn't pay attention to me. I didn't break up with you." Mal said. That was true but... I just felt like there wasn't something on her mind. I think someone was on her mind.

"Okay. So Mal why are you mad at Jay?" Evie asked

"He twisted my arm-"

"Mal. You've been through worst. It couldn't have hurt that much." Softly and gently said Evie's voice.

"I,um, I- my mom, when she would get ready to,um, punish me, that, that's what she would do first, it was instinct to be afraid. Jay knew this and he twisted my arm anyway in purpose!" Mal's voice started out soft but by the end she was screaming. I didnt know Mal's mom would punish her, but right when I was about to ask what the punishment was I got cut off by Evie asking Jay to explain why he was mad at Mal and me.

"Ben because he messed with _my_ family, and Mal because she wasn't forgiving."

"I don't except these answers" Evie said. We were all asking her why and she said they _were_ reasonable answers and walked out dragging Mal and Jay out the door. Leaving me bewildered.

 _Evie's POV_

Honesty, I couldn't believe those guys! Ugh. I think... nah. Not possible. Although I'm going to hack into the security cameras to see how fancy Jay made his apology dinner. I swear...

"Guys. Are we going to find Carlos or what?"

"Right let's go." Jay said.

 **Yeah, I know. Super short, but that's all I got for this chapter. Also, my friend and I were talking about how Carlos' hair changed for the second movie. She said he looks like some sort of jock and she wants the old Carlos back. I told her why he changed his hair on the book (Rise of the Isle of the Lost). But we both agreed we liked Carlos' old hair. Which one do you guys prefer. Carlos' old or new look?**


	13. Bickering and Caught

**Nothing to say here.**

The three kids headed back to the girl's dorm room. Evie started to pack some things while Mal and Jay were bickering about how to find Carlos. Jay said they should just go to the barrier. But Mal said they should wait and make a plan. Evie spoke up.

"Guys. We need to find Carlos. I know you guys would do the same for each other. I know it. We are going straight to Carlos and we will plan along the way.

 _Super quick Carlos' POV_

Oh no

 _Mal's POV_

I liked Evie's solution. And as much as I hate to admit it. She's right. Back then I would do anything in my power to get Jay back. Past tense. I'm sure it's the same with Jay-Jay.

 _Jay's POV_

Stupid guilty conscience. I would do anything for Mal. I'm not going to let it show. Darn it. Evie's right. She must really want to find Carlos.

"Let's go." I say

 _Time skip to when they're done packing / Going to Evie's POV_

We carried our bags wich just had some essentials like food and water and first aid kits. We were trying to avoid attention so we split up and was going to meet at the front of the school. I ran into Doug. "Hey Evie" Goblins.

"Hey Doug."

"Where are you going?"

I pursed my lips "Nowhere."

"Evie, you're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't tell."

"Okay"

"I'm going to find Carlos. He's missing since last night so I'm going to look for him... by the barrier." I made sure not to mention Mal or Jay coming so if something happens they can keep going without me. I'm sure he won't do anything. I was wrong.

"You're not going."

"What?"

"You're not going near the Isle of the Lost. What if someone hurts you? Don't go and I won't tell Fairy Godmother."

"Doug"

"You're not going. Come on" As he dragged me to his room I got my phone out and group texted Mal and Jay in a group text: _Doug caught me, he threatens to tell headmistress, go on without me *dramatic sigh* I'll catch up with you soon. Going to Doug ' room._

 _Mal: What!? Fight him Evie! We need you to come with us!_

 _J: Yeah Eves. Come on. We need you. Don't leave me with Miss Dragon over here._

 _Mal: Excuse me. You are sooo (x_x) dead Jay-Jay_

 _J: So you like using old nicknames... I didnt know you still called me Jay-Jay._

 _Mal: Ugh! You are so-_

I turned off my phone. I don't need their childish arguments right now. I needed to convince Doug that I will be fine. "Hey Doug. I could really use your help in ,um, Biology."

"I thought you were the expert in that. You're toutering Ben aren't you?"

"Oh. He said since he and Mal broke up he doesn't feel comfortable with me teaching him. But I have been having some problems with the baby, you know. The biology of the baby." He was stuttering. And I have to admit, it was pretty cute. But I needed to find the oothers so a hit Doug in the head with my purse. Knocking him out cold. _Sorry Doug. Family first. Boys and Makeup second._ I left the room and walked toward the entrance of the school. While running in my heels, I checked my phone to see that Mal and Jay were still aurguing. So I texted them: _Stop fighting. I'm coming._

 _Mal: k_

 _J: Good. Get me away from little miss-_

 _Mal: Don't you dare._

I closed my phone. _I'm coming Carlos. I'm coming._

 **Bonus section:**

 _Mal: Ugh! You are so_

 _J: Gorgeous, I know_

 _Mal: Wishing upon your unlucky stars again Jay._

 _J: Aw.. I thought you would call me Jay-Jay or Mr. Snake or Snarky or you know something else, Dragon eyes._

 _Mal: Stop_

 _J: Golden eyes, Dragon breath, Purplewings, Miss Dragon, Malz, Fiercest Girl, I can go on._

 _Mal: You see this is where you stop because I_ will _tell everyone your full name._

 _J: You wouldn't_

 _Mal: Try me_

 _J: __

 _Mal: I thought so. Where are you anyway?_

 _J: By the dock._

 _Mal: k. Almost by the front. You comin_

 _J: Yeah Purplewings_

 _Mal: I will cut your hair during the night. Got anything else to say._

 _J:_

 _Mal: I didn't think so_

 _J: Why did you change your hair?_

 _Mal: What in the Isle of the Lost!_

 _J: It was perfect the way it was._

 _Mal:_

 _Evie: Stop fighting. I'm coming._

 **So yeah. That's it. Oh by the way, to 21st century dragon rider : I see your point, you sound like my other friend, don't get me wrong, I would do anything for her. She's a handful though. My other friend moved on. She is now criticizing Mal's hair. I see your point with Carlos' hair though. I gave up on her. She's too crazy (person from last chapter)**


	14. Crashed Caves, Ghosts, and Treehouses

**Yeah okay**

Mal, Evie, and Jay met by the entrance of the school. Mal started to speak.

"We have one day, as in today to find Carlos. We are allowed off campus for the weekend and tommorow is Monday. Shoot! We totally forgot about Jamie and Blaise!"

"Don't worry Mal. While you and Jay were aurguing I made sure to bring two little urchins with us!"

" Wait E. We have to look for Carlos _and_ take care of the babies! Couldn't we have asked someone else to do it?"

"Mal, that would be suspicious and lead to questions. Now let's go find Carlos."Evie said. Their way there went smooth. And that's what scared them. Nothing ever goes right. They were right about that. When they arrived by the barrier after Mal used a spell to help them fly to the other remaining part of the bridge they got into the barrier by using another spell **(If you read rise of the isle of the lost its that one. Sorry if that was a spoiler)** they searched the perimeter but they didn't find anything. Jay had a thought but wasn't sure it was the time to discuss it. But he did it anyway.

"Mal, do you remember that old cave we used to pretend was our house and we would hide from out parents there?"

"Yeah, you think Carlos is there?"

"Yes... but there's one problem."

"Out with it."

"That rock you're sitting on.." Mal nodded her head. "That's kinda the cave..."

"What!?" Screamed both Evie and Mal. It was silent. It was Mal who spoke up.

"Are you saying the cave... collapsed?" Already standing, Evie and Mal waited for an answer from their friend.

"Yes..." gasps were heard. "But I think Carlos was smart enough to get out you know."

Evie was in a daze. Carlos came here because of her. Everything was her fault. Now Jay was using a past tense verb.

Mal spoke up again. "Evie, you're probably the closest to him, considering what ,Jay-Jay and I used to do to him. Where do you think he went. Obviously it wasn't Hell Hall." **(That's Carlos' and Cruella De'vill 's mansion)**

"No" replied Evie "He is there. In the tree house." Evie's voice was distant.

" Then what are we waiting for" said Jay and Mal.

"Don't copy me!" Both of them said again.

"Jinx, double Jinx, you know what fine" _Well that was weird_ thought Evie. "Come on let's go find Carlos. "

 _Time Skip to where they are outside Hell Hall_

Evie was nervous. If Carlos wasn't there she wouldn't know what's he would do without him. Without his adorable little laugh, and cute little smile. _Goblins Evie, what are you thinking!_ They quietly went through the door and saw Cruella smoking a cigarette in her chair across the room. As quiet as a mouse they walked toward the back. Everything was going well then

"Whaaa Whaaa!"

"Is there a beast in _my_ house?!" Cruella cried out

Evie gave Balise and Jamie to Mal and Jay. She told them to get out of the house and to the treehouse while she ditracts Cruella.

In a deep voice Evie called in a low spooky voice. "Cruuuueelllllaaaa"

"Who's there! Show yourself coward!"

"Ccccrrrruuuueeeelllllaaaaa yyyooooouuuuu wwwwiiiiiilllllll bbbbeeeee pppuuunnniiissshhheeddd" **Just imagine a ghost's voice)**

"Who - who's there?" They all knew Cruella had this crazy belief in ghosts. So why not use it to their advantage?

 **(ghost voice -)** "If you want to escape my punishment leave this house at once and return only when the third moon rises."

"Yes, yes! That I will do!" Cruella rushed out of the house while Evie couldn't believe Cruella wasn't placed in a metal hospital all those years ago. So she hurried and saw Mal and Jay just got the babies to stop crying. "Come on guys. Let's climb that teehouse."

 **I know it's short but where I'm at. It's almost midnight... so.**

 **Oh and I'm sorry** **0826 I forgot to thank you for liking the tap code thing so... Thank you! :)**


	15. Cuddle buddies!

**Oh my Goblins! Descendants 2 is right around the corner! I want to watch. But I feel like it will ruin all of my dreaming for my favorite ships. *Dramatic sigh* . Anyway I want to watch it but I don't want to watch it... Isle of the Lost book! Don't be ruined by Descendants 2! Stay strong! It's a pain. They finished filming but won't show me- I mean everyone the sequel! Ugh! Sorry about my stupid little rant. My friends and family got tired of hearing me talk about Descendants. Anyway...**

Evie went up first. Mal stayed at the bottom with the babies and Jay was climbing behind Evie. That was one big treehouse.

"Almost there." Yelled Evie down to Mal. Moment of panic. Evie was slipping. Then she was caught by Jay putting an arm around her waist.

"If you wanted me to hold you, you could've just asked." Jay called up to Evie in a flirtatious tone.

"Sorry Jay, thieves aren't my type." **(Book reference, huh? Huh? Help me)**

Jay looked down towards Mal. "Don't be jealous my little moonlight. I was just helping Evie out." Mal soon realized she was scowling/glaring at Evie.

"Don't know what you're talking about Jay."

"Sure"

"Why you little-"

"Sunshine?"

"No."

"Guys!" Evie screamed at her friends for fighting again. _Seriously, grow up!_ "Almost there."

Evie grabbed **(Fun fact my autocorrect changed Evie over there to Vietnam. Seriously autocorrect? Shoot. Stop interrupting *my name*)** the last wooden thing (?) and got into the treehouse.

"Carlos?"

"..."

"Please it's Evie. I'm not mad. Please Carlos, wherever you are please come out. I need you" she wisphered the last part and began to tear up."

"Don't cry. It'll ruin your makeup."

"CARLOS!"

"Shush. My mom's here."

"No, just trust me"

"Hey what's up little buddy" Jay said as he ruffled Carlos' hair. "Ready to come back to Auradon?"

Carlos noticed one person wasn't there.

"Mal, she didn't come huh." Evie answered him

"Carlos, no she's-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Obviously Mal doesn't want me back in Auradon."

"Dude. Carlos. Look down from the treehouse." Carlos looked at him suspiciously. Then did as he was told.

"Hey Snowflake! You and Princess Blueberry done yet?"

"Yeah. We're going home, Mal" Carlos smiled at the others as he got down from the treehouse.

The ride back to Auradon went smoothly. And by that I mean they weren't caught. Mal was drained from using her magic that she fell asleep. On Jay.

"Evie can you move her?" She tried. Then Carlos tried. Then they both tried but Mal just hung on tighter and tighter to Jay.

"No."

They got to Auradon which ment Mal needed to wake up. Jay tried waking her up again. Failed. Jay ended up carrying Mal bridal style to her dorm and put her on her bed. Carlos and Evie were doing baby talk to Blaise and Jamie. Annoying. But Jay, he was just watching Mal sleep. **(Creepy much?")** He saw how her chest rose and fell with every breath. She looked so calm and peaceful. _She's beautiful. Down to the last strand of hair._ He kept watching when Evie scared the living daylights out of him.

"Hey Creep."

"I'm not a creep." Jay argue looking away from Mal slowly.

"You like her don't you?"

"What?"

"Mal, you like her. I can see it in your eyes." Of course he knew what she was talking about. He was stalling.

"I love Mal as a friend Evie."

"Sure. But Jal will rise."

"What's Jal?"

Carlos yelled across the room from changing Blaise's diaper. No one asked him what happened to make him leave besides kissing Evie, because it might make him _not_ talk. "It's yours and Mal's names put together. Evie told me."

"SHUT UP CARLOS!"

"Sorry" Mal was stirring in her sleep. Now it was Jay who was mad.

"Guys! You woke her up."

"You just wanted to watch her sleep." Evie said in a cooed voice.

"Who wanted to watch who sleep?" Mal has AWOKEN! **(sorry just me being dramatic. I'll try to stop now).**

"I'll let Jay answer that." With that Evie walked back towards Carlos and they were tickling Jamie and Blaise.

"Jay?"

"Evie's just making it up"

"Am not!" Evie yelled across the room.

"Jay?"

"Evie likes watching Carlos sleep." Carlos and Evie blush like mad men and are angry at Jay while Mal and Jay laughed.

"Let's all get some sleep." Evie suggested. "We have school tomorrow." It was past curfew and they didn't want the boy's getting in trouble so they suggested they stayed there. They did. Evie was fast asleep on her bed, and since Mal refused to sleep in Evie bed, claiming the girl kicks a lot at night she stayed on her bed.

"So what, Carlos and I have to sleep on the floor?!"

"No, just choose a bed."

"What?"

"Just. Choose. A. Bed."

"Fine." Jay got on top of Mal as she shrieked.

"Jay, get off!"

"You said to choose a bed."

"Yeah, not a person" Akward silence. Carlos climbed into Evie's bed and kept a safe distance away from her legs and fell asleep. Jay leaned on the head board with his arms crossed around the back of his head. Mal seized this opportunity. She climbed onto Jay's lap and pressed her head against his chest. Jay tensed up real bad. "WWhat are you doing?"

"Nothing" Jay wrapped his arms around Mal and it was turn to tense up. "What are you doing? "

"Nothing."

Soon they both relaxed and fell asleep.

Carlos was the first to wake up. Seeing Mal and Jay all cuddled up like that wanted to make him throw up. But he seized this opportunity and snapped a picture to use as blackmail. _Ha. Maybe I am evil._ Evie woke up next and just _had_ to comment on how adorable Jay and Mal looked. She asked if she could post it but Carlos said no because he wanted to use it as blackmail.

"Fine."

While Evie and Carlos tended the babies **(let's use the most unrealistic idea that the babies didn't cry during the night and they were able to sleep.)** As Mal and Jay woke up Evie walked over to them.

"So the lovebirds woke up." She and Carlos laughed as Mal got up from Jay and pushed him. They were both redder than a tomato.

"Aww goblins. We have P.E." Mal complained.

"Stop being so pouty Mal." Jay told her as he changed his shirt to the one that was under Mal's bed (his shirt). He wondered why she had his _missing_ tourney jersey, but that was for another time. He caught Mal looking at his chest area? Abs? **(Help me out here!)**

He chuckled "Like what you see Mal?" Mal froze then slowly walked up to him and placed one hand on his now bare chest. In a low wispher that was as frightening as it was swooning, said

"Like what you feel, Jay-Jay?" As she slowly pecked his cheek and walked away. Everyone was stunned to say the least. Evie thought why Mal would do that. It wasn't like her to be a flirt. Carlos wondered why Mal did it at all especially to Jay. Even if she did like him, as Evie suggested once, she would never come on that strong. And Jay, poor Jay. He was confused and dazed. It was like that until Mal told eveyone they were going to be late to class.

 **And... End of chapter. Sorry for all the notes in there. I'm hyper right now. You guys have to check out Wattpad. There is this story called 'Descendants' by: LikeALoveSongAllDay . It's really good. The pairings are Jay and Mal, and Carlos and Evie. If you can't find it then search DecendantsRavenclaw. (I know Descendants is spelled wrong but search it like that anyway) that's my account, just click on it and go to my reading list. You will see descendants by LikeALoveSongAllDay in there. It's the one with a picture of Evie holding up a mirrior. I swear. It is awesome. Or even just search LikeALoveSongAllDay. It should pop up. Bye! Hope you liked it! Also longest cater in this story! Yay! Bye for real now! :)**


	16. Secret Admirer and a Breakup

**Hey Yall'! Now that's just weird.**

 _Evie's POV_

I'm still confused on why Mal was like SOOOO flirty. I'm going to ask her to spill the beans on it before we go to bed. I went to Biology, then after that I opened my locker and a bunch of balloons fell out. All of them were blue, white, and balck. Then a note came out.

 _Evie._

 _You_ _are_ _the fairest of them all._

 _I need to ask you something small._

 _Your hair and grace are swooning to no end._

 _I just wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend?_

 _-XOXO 6-18-3-8-16 3 minus I Meet me in the courtyard at 10_

Omg. Wait. I'm sorry whoever you are. I have my mind on someone. First. I need to see Doug.

I went to lunch after 4th period but instead of going to our usual table I went to look for Doug. As I was looking for him I could here two people kissing by the lockers. Ugh! That ought to be illegal. I turn around to tell whoever is giving me a headache to SHUT UP. But when I do I see a scene I don't expect to see. I see... **(Yall can hate me now)**

 _Jane's POV_

I see Carlos and honestly, I am SO mad at him. How dare he leave the school and NOT tell me. I was like worried. Especially since I saw Evie and him talking earlier. I don't get why he ALWAYS HAS to talk to her. I mean, I like him. I guess I'm just jealous. I should stop hating Evie.

"..."

""CARLOS! " I shout. "Where were you yesterday. I missed you."

"H-Hey Jane. I, um, I was, uh,"

"Spill Carlos..."

"I was working up the courage to ask someone out."

My gosh! It's finally happening! He's going to ask me out! Eeee! "And who would that be Carlos?"

"I rather not say..."

"Come on you can tell me.."

"Thanks Jane. You're a really good friend" Ouch! Friend... wait.

"I was going to ask Evie out. Jane? Jane!?" I was frozen then when I heard my name I ran. I ran, and ran, and why did I have to wear heels today? I ran straight into Doug.

"Woah. Sorry Jane. Jane are you alright?" I saw Carlos looking at me from the benches. He could see me so I decided to make him jealous. All boys love games. They like compotion after all. Right? I shook my head (no) then kissed him. Ewww! But I kept doing it. It was my guilty pleasure. Kissing. Doug kissed back being too kind not too. But he didn't really embrace it. Then I heard a scream.

 _Evie's POV_

I. Just. Saw. Jane. And. Doug. Kissing!

"Doug!" He turns around and starts muttering apologies. This past WEEK is full of apologies.

"No. I don't want to hear it. You two deserve each other. Goodbye Doug." I walk away confidently. Then I turn the conner and run to my room. Crying.

 _Carlos' POV_

I was sitting at out usual table. But no one was there! I felt so alone. Mal decided to come over though. I see her walking towards me. But she's mad. She's mad! I'm dead! What did I do?

"Ugh!" Mal slammed her hands on the table and looked at me as if expecting me to say something.

"Are... you... okay?"

"Do you think I would slam my fists on the table if I was alright!" I mmuttered a 'no' She placed her tray on the table and ate her food. I suddenly wished to be alone again.

"Hey." She said softly as if talking to an injured animal. "What's wrong Snowflake?"

"Nothing"

"Fine. Be like that. I have eyes everywhere by the way. I know about the note _and_ the kiss. Tell me what's bothering you. Please." Wow. She must really want me to tell her. She NEVER says please.

"Mal. I think I love Evie."

"Pfft. Anyone with eyes could see that." She reached across the table and made me stop fiddling with my spoon. "And I know for one that she most definitely probably likes you."

"Thanks for the encouraging words Mal." I don't know if I ment it to be sarcastic or not. "Now. What's bothering you?" She practically spit out the spaghetti she was eating.

"Carlos, nothings wrong with me. Why would you think that?" I felt bad. She sounded hurt by my words... but I know she probably doesn't want to talk about her getting all flirty with Jay. So I need to be sneaky and subtle.

"You're gonna ask me about Jay aren't you?" Or that could happen. She sounded so sad and lost. "Well, I don't want to talk about it!" She stood up. Now she's mad. "He's so annoying I want to punch him in the face." Then she collapsed back into her seat. She was sobbing. The daughter of The Mistress of All Evil was crying. "I don't mean that!" I stood up and went to sit next to her. I never had to comfort her before. That was Jay's job on the Isle. I know what he would do but I always watched from afar. And at the moment I don't think wisphering sweet nothings in her ear and kissing her head while rubbing her back will help. Maybe I'll just do the last one. As a rubbed her back I noticed she had fallen asleep. Maybe I could come up with an excuse for her not to go to the rest of her classes. That's when I saw Jay walk by. I couldn't yell for him to come over because that would wake Mal up. So I called him.

"Yo"

"Jay?"

" What's up?"

"Do you see me by our regular table? Come here."

"Okay." He hung up and I saw him motion with his hands what's wrong.

"Mal's sleeping. I can't get her to do dorm by myself, can you do it and I'll inform the teacher's that Mal is sick."

"Fine" We put Mal on Jay piggyback style and let him carry her to her room. Blaise and Jamie are in the home ec. room courtesy of Evie. I think. I walked to Fairy Godmother's office to tell her that Mal was sick and would not be attending the rest of her classes. I did. And she ACTUALLY believed she was sick and not sleeping! Or maybe she is sick and that's why she's sleeping...

 _Jay's POV_

I opened Mal and Evie's dorm room and saw Evie crying. She was weeping so loud that Mal woke up and was now wimpering as I put her on her bed. I went over to Evie but all she said was "Doug... Jane...Kiss...Leave...Alone" So either she ment to say Doug and Jane kissed and to leave her alone or Doug wants Jane to kiss and leave him alone. I think the the first one makes more sense.

"Evie come on tell me."

"No. Leave Jay. I want to talk to Mal. Alone."

"Okay, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Okay." I got ready to leave then "Wait! Jay can you take Jamie and Blaise to home ec. I was going to but..."

"Of course." I grabbed Jamie and Blaise and took them to class. This was going to be a long day.

 **I am sooo sorry. In my head the break up between Doug and Evie was WAY better than when I wrote it down! It was fine in my head, but then on paper (more like a computer screen) it just sounded bad. But I couldn't think! It was fine until I wrote it down! I'm sorry my writing is very bad in this chapter... and I REALLY want to get towards the end because I love what I have planned! Also shout out to Jordyn_d_112! All of her Descendants stories are awesome on Wattpad! I know that Jane and Doug are OOC but... I'm sorry! It was great in my head... :( Well um. Bye! Again I'm sooo sorry. :(**


	17. The Secret

_Evie's POV_

Mal quietly played on her phone as I took off my makeup. When I was done I sat across from her on her bed by the headboard. "What's wrong M?"

"I-" she shuddered and closed her eyes for a minute. She sighed. "I- I used too much magic. I'm drained and I may not make it..."

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE?" I'm shocked and scared all at once.

"What? No. I- I'm going to go to sleep. For a while."

"How long? And please explain why using a little bit of magic would cause this."

"About a year. And the barrier has such strong magic surrounding it. Not anyone can just make a hole in that barrier." She smiled lightly to herself. "But because I did that it drained me magically. And since magic is part of my DNA it drains, well, me. That's why I fell asleep on the way back. My immune system is becoming weak." She shuddered again at the word _weak._ "Weak to the side effects of magic.

"How long until you- you fall asleep?"

"My guess is about a week. Don't tell anyone Evie. Especially not Jay. I don't think I could live if he was hurt by me. My plan is to spend a day with each of my closest friends. Then one day for just my closest friends and me. Then another with everyone."

"Mal" it's all I can say after hearing her speak so calmly about this. It makes my reason for crying pitiful. "Did you know?"

She took a deep breath "Yes. I knew when I opened the barrier that something of this sort would happen."

"Then why would you do it. We- we could've tried asking Ben or-or got the remote."

"No time. Plus you're the only family I have left. I'm not losing you guys. Now why are you sad."

It wasn't a question I realized. It was command. A way to change the subject. I gladly accepted it.

"Doug. K-kissed Jane."

"Woah."

"Yeah" I giggle slightly as Mal kept her mouth in the 'o' position of woah.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good, I, uh, have my mind on someone else."

"Ah! I know who it is."

"What! You wouldn't be able to figure it out."

"It's the same person who gave you the note." I'm utterly suprised that she knew about that.

"How-"

"It's have eyes everywhere." She cut me off. "Let's make a deal. If it _is_ the person who wrote you the mote, you tell me I'm correct. If it isn't, you don't have to tell me."

"Joke's on you M. It's not signed."

"Well duh. Figure out who signed it." I find the note in my sweater and take it out showing it to Mal. At the end it just has numbers.

6-18-3-8-16 3 minus I

"Is it someone's locker combo?" Mal asked.

"Too many numbers" I reply simply.

"Could it be that the number corisponds with the letter in the alphabet it matches?"

"That could make sense." We try it and we come up with Gschpc minus I. There's no I in whatever _that_ is.

"I guess not."

"Periodic" Mal mutters.

"What?"

"Periodic table. He spelled his name with elements, but his name doesn't have an 'I' so he said to take it out." That actually makes sense because if we match the numbers to the letters of the alphabet, all they had to do was not put the number 9 to corispond with 'I'.We figure out the name quickly since I loved memorizing the periodic table. Carbon. Argon. Lithium. Oxygen. Sulfur. Minus I. So that means if I put it in abbreviations I get: Carlios minus I. So...

"Carlos!" I shouted. Carlos used to memorize the periodic table on the Isle. Of course!

"Was I right?"

"No." Yes.

"Be honest. Honesty is the best policy. Ugh! Auradon is rubbing off on me. I need to go steal something. Right after you admit that I was right." I bite my bottom lip. If Mal only has a few days, she deserves the truth before she leaves.

"Yes." She did a little happy dance as I smile at her quirkyness.

"I knew it! Meet the Snowflake at ten Evie."

"Aren't you going to help me!"

"With what?"

"Getting ready to meet him."

"It's Snowflake! And no. I have to go steal something, I'll be back later." And with that she left. Leaving me to feel all giddy because of a piece of paper.

 _Jay's POV_

I stepped into Home ec. and I see Carlos sitting where Mal would usually sit, which is next to me.

"Jay! Mrs. Potts said that Blaise and Jamie aren't here!"

"Dude. Seriously. Did you not look at what - or rather- who I am holding?" Carlos looked down at my arms and sees I am holding Jamie and Blaise.

"Oh thank badness!" He reached towards Balise and held him to his chest.

"They're just toys Carlos." I say annoyed that Carlos is taking the project seriously.

"I'm telling you Jay. You wait and see. One day you will have kids and wished you had practice like me!"

"And if I decide not to have kids?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

"Then Mal might be disappointed." I'm startled.

"What!"

"Oh! You, em, ah, I'm just hang'n around Evie too much. Would you look at-" then he ran to his seat. Behind me. So I just turn around.

"What?" Carlos asked in an innocent voice.

"Tell."

"Hey. Where's Evie." I knew he was trying to change the subject, but I let him have it.

"She was in her room crying." Carlos nearly jumped out of his seat.

"And you left her?!"

"Um. Yeah. She said she wanted to talk to Mal. Alone."

"Tell Mrs. Potts I caught whatever 'sickness' Mal _and_ Evie got." And with that statement Carlos left the classroom. Leaving me all by myself with two babies.

 _Carlos POV_

I walk fast to Evie's dorm and I quiet down when I here two voices.

 _"What's wrong M. "_

 _I-I used too much magic. I'm drained and I may not make it. "_

 _"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE? "_

 _"What? No. I - I'm going to go to to sleep for a while."_ **(He hears the entire conversation. I don't want to rewrite. Sorry)**

I hear footsteps towards the door. Knowing that it's Mal, I dash away to hide behind a plant. Once I know she's gone, I knock on the door.

"Come in." I walk inside and sit next to Evie. I ask her if she is okay.

"I walked in on Jane and Doug kissing."

"Evie. I saw that. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. How bout' you?"

"Me?

"Aren't you and Jane, sort of like... a thing?"

"No..."

"Really! I thought- nevermind."

"Okay?" I say uncertain. I have to be honest. I'll tell her I overheard the conversation when I hopefully see her at 10.

"Carlos," I hear Evie wispher. "I-I know the note was you."

"I'm not suprised." I'm not. She is super smart. It's one of the things I love about her.

"I'll meet you there at ten okay?"

"Okay" It's all I can say before she tells me,

"Can you, keep a secret."

"Um? Yes?"

"Mal- Mal is"

"Wait" I stopped her. "Is this about the conversation you had with Mal earlier?"

"Yes. Wait- how do you know about that!"

"I'm sorry. I didnt want to interrupt, but I overheard."

"Oh! Carlos! What are we going to do!"

"We're going to find a way for Mal not to go to sleep. We will."

"Oh. But you can't tell Mal or Jay that you know about this." Evie said.

"Oh. No. Just Jay." I turn around and I see Mal. Who apperently was there all along.

 **Anyway only a few more chapters to go (and by that I mean like more than probably 5-7ish)! But I used to write those super short chapters so its technically not as many chapters as the table of contents says. Right? I hope you guys liked it. Did ya'll see the new music video for What's My Name. The one without lyrics? Tell me if you are on team Uma or team Mal. Bye!**


	18. Skipping School for Girl's Day

**Hi! And just if you're a bit confused, I couldn't get the right words for days when writing the last chapter, so Mal's 'sleep' is one you would associate with Snow White or Sleeping Beauty.**

 _Mal's POV_

"No, just Jay." I say. _I can't believe Evie told him! I guess I'll get my revenge now._

"So. You two lovebirds can stand there _or_ Carlos can leave while I get Evie ready for this thingy she has to do." I hear Carlos mutter an apology and leaves. I walk by Evie.

"Thanks M."

"Evie." I sigh "This was supposed to be between you and me." She looks ashamed and hangs her head.

"I'm sorry Mal, I-I couldn't lie to him."

"Goblins! I am so sick and tired of hearing SORRY! I forgive you E, I do, but I need you to be more careful. Remember not to tell Jay, okay?"

"Yeah." I'm relieved. She won't do it again. Now I have to talk to Carlos. "Evie" she nods. "Let me talk to Carlos, then we'll spend the day together."

"Kay'" She replied. I leave going to get Carlos.

 _****Time Skip****_

I find Carlos in the library. I quietly lean over his shoulder to see what he is reading. _1,000 Ways to Break a Spell._ Really Carlos. But I'm glad he cares enough to do this. Might as well have some fun while I'm here. I tap his left shoulder and quickly move to the right so won't see me. Then I do the same thing on his right shoulder. I do it several times before he catches me.

"Mal" He whined

"What?" I say innocently.

"So, Mal. I'm trying to find a spell or potion that can wak-" I quickly cover his mouth.

"What the heck Carlos! " I hiss.

"Iwasjusttryingtohelp" I remove my hand slowly.

"What? "

"I was just trying to help." I sit down across from him.

"I know Carlos, I just, don't want people knowing. You have to promise me not to tell Jay though okay?" He nods then sighs and slams the book shut.

"It's my fault!"

"Carlos." I say roughly, "Don't you **dare** blame yourself for this." I say hissing.

"But it is! If I hadn't gone to the Isle so selfishly, this wouldn't have happened!"

"How do you know Carlos, how do you know I wouldn't have used too much magic in the time being?" He hangs his head. "Swear you won't tell Jay?"

"I swear."

"Thank you"

* * *

 _Evie's POV_

"I'm baaack!" Says Mal as she opens the door. I won't lie, she startled me.

"Hey Mal."

"You ready?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Wait Mal," I stuttered

"Maybe to the park, or the mall, wait no not the mall. The lake? Or maybe the park? Did I that already?"

"Mal. WAIT!" I scream.

"What?" She looks tired.

"Um. You choose a place. Then I'll choose a place. That way we can enjoy the day."

"Goblins! We have school tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, I'll call Carlos. He'll help us on the homework and both him and Jay will take care of Blaise and Jamie."

"Don't call right now! They're still in school. Carlos' next class was study hall. That's why he was free!" I sighed.

"Come on Mal, we're going to the mall."

"NOOOO"

"Yes. Now get ready." I quickly change into what I wore for family day. _Ugh. Family Day._ Mal wore something that sort of resembles what she wore to Family Day. I grab my purse and we leave.

 _Mal's POV_

I can't believe I'm in a mall. Evie and I go look at some fabrics store for an hour. Coming out with only TWO fabric sheets. We then go to a jewelry place. She buys some heart shaped necklaces and a few bracelets and earrings. I see something that catches my eye. I touch two intwined necklaces. One is a purple half of a heart. The other is red. They curl up together. It's really pretty. Evie sees me so I put it down so we won't have to buy it. Instead I see a pretty silver dragon necklace and steal- I mean borrow from the shelve. I leave out the door as Evie stays to pay.

"Hey E."

"Did you not like anything in there?"

"Not exactly." I hold up the necklace I stole.

"Mal! Give that to me. I'm going to make this right." I reluctantly hand it over. She takes it and marches to the store. I stay where I'm at.

"Hello, Mr."

"Dusk. My first name is Dusk"

"Dusk." Evie talks to the cashier. "You see, I was looking at this necklace, before I paid, and it somehow wasn't rang up on the receipt. I'm so sorry. So would you like the money now." She twirls her hair at the boy who is about 17 years old

"You know what? Since you were honest, I'll just let you have it."

"Thanks Dusk." Evie winks at him before leaving. She meets up with me and says.

"That's how it's done." And flips her hair. I follow her to the food court and after we eat she asks me where I want to go."

"Belle's Harbor?"

"Then come on! Let's go!" She pulls me away and we soon go to Belle's harbor.

 _Evie's POV_

We finally make it to Belle's harbor. It's so peaceful. I guess that's what Mal was going for. We just sat by the docks and put our feet in the water, something you couldn't do on the Isle. Well, not that you couldn't, but you wouldn't want to take the risk. You know what I mean?

"Mal," I say quietly.

"Yeah"

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sighs.

"No, Evie I just want to enjoy it." I mummered a quick 'okay' and turn towards the water. Tommorow. Tommorow I will start finding a way to reverse this curse. Tommorow.

 **Yay! Only um... *mental counting in my head* about 4 or 5 chapters left! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	19. The 'Date'

After school the gang of four go to the boy's dormitory. (Same day as last chapter) Evie was playing with Blaise, Carlos was finishing up some homework. Mal was trying to put Jamie to sleep by rocking her back and forth in her arms. Jay put down his Remidial Goodness 101 packet and went up to Mal. He put his right hand on her waist, and his left hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

 _Mal's POV_

I try putting Jamie to sleep, but the darn thing wouldn't budge! _So stubborn. Just like her father. Wait. What?! No. Mal. You know what you said. No I don't. Yes you do. Shut up Mal!_ I feel something on my waist and shoulder as I rock Jamie. I look up and see Jay. I smile.

"Can I see her?" He asks as he removes his hands. And the deepest part of me wants him to put them back on.

"Yeah. Hold her head." I give him Jamie. I'm amazed he wanted to do that. This entire time he's told me how stupid the whole project is. I step back to talk to Evie. She's been worried about the whole 'sleep' thing. I admire Jay from afar. _He looks so caring and thoughtful._ I watched as Jamie fell asleep in her fath- Jay's arms.

"You like him don't you?" I jump to see Evie had walked up behind me.

"Don't deny it." She wisphered

"What about Ben?" I wisphered back.

"Ben dumped you without letting you explain. He doesn't deserve you. But him?" She pointed at Jay. "I may not have gotten out much on the Isle, but I _know_ he would do anything for you. The guy would live in the Forrbiden Fortress if you wanted. Mal, there isn't much he _wouldn't_ do for you."

I sigh. "Let's get you ready for your date." I wriggle my eyebrows.

* * *

In Mal and Evie's dorm Evie gets ready for her 'date'

 _Evie's POV_

"Mal, should I wear a dress or a skirt?"

"..."

"Mal?"

"..."

"Mal!"

"Sorry what?"

I sigh. "Dress or skirt?" I ask.

"I don't know. Does it matter. Pick one."

"Ugh! You're no help! I think I'll go with the... um. Well the dress might seem like I'm trying too hard, but the skirt might look like don't care about what happens. Mal! Help me! "

"Ugh! Pick the skirt. Jeans are if you don't care about what happens!"

"Thank you." I say in a sing-song voice. I put in a blue and black striped skirt and a dark blue with white lace blouse. I spin in a circle.

"How do I look?" I ask.

"..."

"Mal!"

"Wonderful, Marvelous, Beautiful, stunning, and ever other complement there is."

"Did you even look at me?"

"No."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to do makeup. Mal, Blaise is crying. Do something."

"I don't know what to do. Just work your Evie magic"

"Whatever." Evie replied while going over to Blaise."

 _Carlos and Jay at the courtyard_

"Dude, did she figure it out?" Jay asked as he helped Carlos set up his suprised for Evie.

"Well, it didn't seem like it." Carlos replied

Jay shrugged. Decorating right now reminded him of his apology dinner for Mal. _Don't think about that. Don't think about her beautiful purple locks that could have been blowing in the wind that night. Don't think about what could have been. Don't think._

"Earth to Jay!"

"What? Oh yeah." Jay began to place some rose petals on the grass.

"What should I get Evie?"

"Uh... flowers. Get her a bunch of blue roses. Then tell her you'll love her 'till the last one dies."

"But I'm not good with flowers. They'll all die in like a week!"

"Dude. Put one fake flower." Jay told him

"Ohh"

"Yeah." Jay said smugly.

"Okay, well that's all finished. I reserved the ground so let's find me something to wear."

"Huh. You and Evie would make a good couple... you both care about fashion!" Jay started laughing due to the fact that Carlos wanted help on what to wear.

"Yeah. And you and Mal would be a horrible couple because you get at each others throats too much." Carlos resorted.

Jay muttered something.

"What?"

"I'll kill you Carlos if you talk bad about Mal ever again." Jay said in a low threatening voice.

"But I didn't-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jay yelled

Carlos muttered something that sounded a lot like 'okay Mr. Grumpy pants.'

They got to the door of their room and went inside. The girls had the babies. Then while Evie and Carlos went out for their 'date' Jay and Mal would take care of them. They turned on the tv.

 _"Breaking News: The once most favored cashier at the Royally Jewelry located at Auradon City's mall has been fired for giving away Jewelry. We don't know who it was to but we do know that Dusk is now unemployed and looking for a job. If you know someone looking for a cashier with minimal mistakes in the profession please contact them about Dusk. Thank you._ **(Credit for the idea of Dusk getting fired goes to 21stcenturydragonrider)**

"I don't care." Jay said while turning the tv off.

"Quit your whining. Do I look okay?" Carlos wore what he wore to the Coronation.

"You look fine." Jay said without glancing at him.

"Jay." Carlos called, being annoyed by Jay's behavior. Jay turned around and pretended to study Carlos' outfit.

"You're fine." Then he ruffled his hair.

"Hey! That took a long time to do!" Carlos protested while swatting Jay's hands away.

"Go get 'em Carlos! " and with that it was 10 o'clock.

* * *

Carlos stood at the end of the blue carpet surrounded by white rose petals. He carried a bouquet of Blue Roses (and one fake). There were candles and a picnic basket filled with all the treats Evie loved. The petals surrounded the carpet as well. It was now 10:30 and no Evie. _Please don't stand me up._ Just when he was about to lose hope he saw a blue figure running towards him.

"I'm" Evie gasped for air. "So" she held onto the side of her stomach. "Sorry" she inhaled deeply "I'm late. Jamie wouldn't stop crying. Woah." She looked up. Saw the carpet the petals, the bouquet, and candles.

"Carlos" she wisphered. Carlos came closer to her. He held out the roses.

"I'll love you 'till the last one dies" He said.

"Carlos" Evie sighed happily.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"Evie grasped the bouquet.

"Thank you. I think I love you too."

 _Flashback 1_

 _And for a brief moment, there was something on the television in the room, wich had burst to life all of a sudden._

 _"Look!" Evie had cried_

 _Flashback 2_

 _"Forget I said anything" said Evie in a rush._

 _"No, no bring it. I mean, no one's ever cared whether I'm warm or not," He (Carlos) said blushing red as his voice trailed off._

 _Flashback 3_

 _"My leg is caught." (Carlos)_

 _Evie climbed up on the sphinx and tugged at his arm on one side, and Mal from the other._

 _Flashback 4_

 _Carlos reached for her (Evie) and they held hands as the sand kept rising._

 _Flashback 5_

 _"_ _Not us," Carlos pointed out. "Evie. It says, you know, the Fairest..."_

 _Flashbacks over_

Evie looked at Carlos' hopeful face.

"Really, you think?"

"I know." She replied. They leaned in, slowly as if in a movie, then they heard and saw a flash and jumped back. Dude came running towards them as Jay, Mal, Blaise, and Jamie came running toward them as well. (Jamie and Blaise were in Jay and Mal's arms. They weren't running.)

"Dude, you ruined the moment." Mal said while handing Jamie over to Jay and scooping Dude up."

Carlos looked at her and Jay. "No, you guys ruined the moment you guys took a picture."

"Yup." They replied.

"Hate to ruin the moment... again, but it's almost time to go back to the dorms." Mal said. "And... I'm hungry. You two ate all the food."

"We did?" Carlos and Evie look at the picnic basket and realised they _had been_ eating while thinking of memories.

"Oops"

"Yeah." Mal scolded them then turned to head back to the school.

Carlos turned toward Evie. "Let's make this the best meal she ever had!" Knowing Mal might fall into a sleep soon.

"Why?" Suprised, Evie and Carlos turned around to see Jay, confused. "I mean, not that she shouldn't enjoy eating, it's just, why? Is there a special occasion."

Evie smiled. "No, does there have to be a special occasion to do something nice for a friend?"

"No?" Jay replied uncertain.

"Good. You can take the credit then." Evie smiled widely and told Jay to meet them in the kitchen. Jay walked off confused.

"That was close, nice save Evie."

"Aw thanks Carlos." Evie replied. "Now. I have a theory. Now that we're together-"

"Together?" Carlos said.

"Yeah. Together." Evie put down the bouquet and grabbed both his hands. "Now and forever." They smiled. "Now that we're together we need to help Mal and Jay get together."

"Why?"

"Carlos! Mal likes Jay. I can tell. Consider it a girl thing. I remember the first time Jay got in trouble here at Auradon. Mal was pacing the room like CRAZY. She kept on going on and on about him. And Jay, did you not see how desperate he was to win back Mal's friendship. The guy missed her. And in all honesty I think Mal and Jay would make a great couple."

"They fight to much Evie"

"Can't you tell? That's Mal's way of flirting." Carlos tried to intruppt but Evie held up her hand."I just know. It's a girl thing." Dude barked at Carlos.

"See, even Dude agrees with me."

"Can't we focus on us right now?" Carlos pleaded.

"Yeah." Evie smiled then leaned in to kiss Carlos square on the lips. They both became a blushing mess. "I love you Carlos Oscar De'vill"

"I love you Evie- I don't know your middle name" Evie laughed

"I'm not telling, now, let's go make that girl the dinner of her life." They walked to the kitchen holding hands. Dude trudged along. Not liking that he wasn't getting attention.

 **First. The flashbacks are from the book Isle of the Lost. And the middle name Oscar is from Return to the Isle of the Lost. So yeah. They're good books. I'm sorry if the Carvie portion wasn't that good... sorry. Oh. And Evie and Carlos got lucky because in my 1st draft Evie didn't make it to the 'date' because she went to the hospital. Then I thought 'Nah the girls already have enough problems' haha. Oh and I was talking to my guy friend *shrugs* and he was saying that his little sister made him watch Descendants and now he has Rotten to the Core stuck in his head. Yeah... I just laughed at him. I said 'that's what you get if you don't read my favorite books!' I've been bugging him for years. Okay. Yeah. Bye! :)**


	20. Time

**Yay! Descendants 2 is so close! I can't wait. Yet I'm scared. Anyway on to the chapter! It's not as long as it looks. Sorry.**

 _Mal's POV_

 _That was the BEST dinner ever. I hope they won't miss me too much._ That was my last though as I dozed off.

Carlos called in sick today so he could stay with me. Jay and Evie are taking the babies and are going to class. I'm just gonna hang out with Carlos and Dude. I was in my dorm when I heard a knock.

"Coming!" _Why can't they just pick the lock! I don't want to get up!_

I opened the door to reveal Carlos.

"Hey," He said.

"Come in." I opened the door wider to let him in. He sat on Evie's bed.

"Mal. I- Do you-"

"Spit it out Carlos." I asked so he could hurry up. This whole thing is making me very tired.

"I think you should tell Jay about this whole magic problem. The guy _knows_ something is going on. He kept pestering me this morning about how you've been complaining about being tired and skipping class. Mal. He practically knows.

I thought about it for a split second. Telling Jay. The weight would lift off my shoulders as much as it could while waiting to fall asleep and not wake up for a while. I quickly bury that thought. He can't know. He'll be mad. He'll be mad that I knew what would happen. "He'd be dissapointed."

"No. He wouldn't." _I said that out loud! Oops._

"Carlos, please. Please don't tell Jay."

"Okay. I won't. So where are we going?"

"Dog park?"

"Sure." He said with a smile. "Then I'm going to the library to look for cures."

"Of course you are." I chuckled.

He gave me a half-hearted grin. "Of course I am" He mutters.

I laugh and we walk to the dog park with dude.

 _Jay's POV_

 _Where is she! I_ know _something's up. Mal can't just not go to school._ My thoughts were intruppted by a cry.

"Calm down Jamie. Shh." I mumble to the kiddo. Evie sat next to me with Blaise. Ben just glared at us like _we_ did something to Mal. I leaned over to Evie and wisphered

"I stayed up ALL night finishing the week report. Mal didn't help at ALL"

She looked regretful when she said that Mal has a lot of things on her mind right now. Then she gave me a frown.

"Jay, the paper is due in two days." _Oops._

"Aw Goblins!"

She gave me a half-hearted grin.

"Sorry Jay."

Class started. I mostly wondered where Mal was. Not paying attention to Mrs. Potts going on about financial situations we might face if we grew to have a family.

Class ended soon and as I made my way up to my locker I saw a glint of purple and white hair by the dog park. Lucky me I see Evie walk past me.

"Evie!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Can you take Jamie. I uh got to go somewhere."

"I'm not your personal babysitter." She grunted

"Please" I almost begged. Almost.

"Fine whatever." She reached out her arms to take Jamie.

"Thanks Evie! You're the best!"

She put the babies in a stroller then flipped her hair. "I know"

I smiled and ran to the dog park. When I arrived Mal was playing with Dude while Carlos just sat there and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled. _I wish she would smile at me. Her smile is gorgeous. Stop it Jay. You're on a mission. What mission? Find out what's wrong with Mal you idiot! Geez. Don't have to be so rude voice inside my head. Whatever._

I finally subdued my thoughts and went up to them.

"Hey Guys!" So they didn't know I was there so Carlos jumped. Mal's shoulders tensed and Dude ran away. **(Why do I find this funny?)**

"Carlos, can I talk to you. Over there." I said pointing at one of the benches away from where we were right now.

Mal stood up. "I'm gonna go get Dude." She took off.

I turned to Carlos. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know what you mean." Carlos said.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean." I said getting frustrated.

"Jay,"

"Tell me."

"I promised"

"Tell me." I say again.

"I promised Mal and Evie I wouldn't t ell you please don't make it any harder." He said quickly.

"What?" I couldn't fathom what was happening. Mal, Carlos, and Evie had a secret from me.

"JUST TELL ME CARLOS!"

"It was Mal." He squeaked. _Mal wanted to keep a secret from me..._

"What is it." I say

"Huh?"

"What's the secret." I probe.

He sighs. "Jay-"

 _Thump._ "Ah!"

We both turn towards the noise and the scream. Someone was yelling about how this girl fainted and that it wasn't her fault. We rush towards her just to see... **(Heehee)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mal. Mal was laying on the ground. Motionless. I pick her up. **(It was bridal style ya'll. I hate saying bridal style but that's what it was)**

I hear Carlos talking with someone. I think it was Evie. Told her that it happened and to come to the dog park. Thanks to Ben well and Carlos for calling Ben. An ambulance was sent right away. I lifted Mal onto the bed like thing when they rolled her in and was about to close the back door of their car.

"Wait!" I shout. "We need to be with her."

"Sorry kid. Only room for one more." I turn around to Carlos and Evie. _She got here fast._ Carlos was holding her as Evie sobbed.

Carlos nodded to me. "You go. Put us on the phone when you're in there. We'll explain everything."

I nod and get in the car. _Mal..._

 **So ya'll can hate me now. Although I would like it if you didn't. I'm thinking 2 or 3 chapters left... maybe... yeah. Hehe. Bye!**


	21. Potions and Needles

**I'm dying! I'm dying cause I finally accepted that Bal is canon. I don't want it to be true! Even after I watched the movie and read all the books! Sigh. My only hope is that we Jal and Carvie lovers keep writing these fanfics and that Disney would be kind enough to do them... Oh who am I kidding Disney is never nice! Sorry onto the story.**

Jay stayed with Mal in the ambulance. He just finished talking to Carlos and Evie about what happened. They told him everything. Told him Mal knew what would happened. Told him that she planned spending a day with everyone. Told him it was this that caused her to faint. And that she wouldn't wake up for some time. He promised himself not to cry. He wouldn't. It was only his best and longest and gorgeous friend that was suffering. Carlos, Evie, and Ben were in the car behind the ambulance.

"Why Mal?..." Jay wisphered.

"Your girlfriend is going to be okay." The guy next to him told Jay.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my best and longest friend." He sighs.

"Well she still is your _girl_ friend." The guy says trying and failing to make a good joke.

They arrived at the hospital and Mal is wheeled in. Jay tried to follow but a nurse told him only family and guardians could come to the room at the moment. By this time Carlos and Evie and Ben had caught up to him.

"I- We're the closest family she's got." Jay tried to reason. The nurse wouldn't have it. She told him and the others to sit down. Jay pulled out a switchblade from his pocket, courtesy of growing up on the Isle.

"Let us see her. Or you'll end up on your _own_ operation table." Jay said while pointing the blade at the poor nurse's neck. **(Anyone catch the 'The Outsiders' reference? No. Okay. *In mind* 'Go Dallas!)** the nurse backed away and Jay and the others went in. Well tried. Jay got through. Carlos got held back by another nurse. Evie was spraying the sleep perfume on the nurse. And Ben wouldn't break rules. He ran. He ran trying to find the room they put Mal in. Then some nurse guy grabbed him and took his blade.

"We need you to wait outside."

* * *

It's been one week since Mal fainted. Carlos and Evie were trying to find ways to cure her along with Fairy Godmother. Ben would help when he could, he was king so there weren't many open spaces. Jay, Jay just sat by Mal's bed holding her hand. He wouldn't leave her. When visiting hours closed he refused to go. "When Mal wakes up, I want her to see that someone is here with her to let her know that we care." He had told them. Ben helped. Told the doctors to just let Jay be there.

They tried everything. From modern medicine to magic spells.

On this Tuesday afternoon Jay was sitting in the chair in Mal's room when the door swang open.

"Jay!"

Jay, not sleeping for a week. Only a few naps here and there. Opened his eyes.

"Yeah Evie?"

"Okay, we found a healing potion in Mal's spell book!"

"Do all that you can." Jay said sleeply.

"Jay, I'm worried about you. You haven't slept and... Jay ,Mal's going to be fine."

"Evie. I- Mal's helped me through a lot. On the Isle and in Auradon. On the Isle she got me out of fights and a whole lot of other things. Here, she would get me out of cheating or stealing. I have to repay her sometime."

Evie sat down beside him, she clutched Mal's spell book and quietly asked him

""But you're not doing this out of debt, are you?"

Jay shook his head.

"I figured." She said. "You're doing this because you care for her."

"We all do." He replied.

"No. You know what I mean." And with that Evie left for the lab.

 _Evie's POV_

Carlos and I are making the healing potion.

 _five drops dragon's blood_

 _Eye of a newt_

 _Dust from a witch's broom_

 _1 cup water from a river on a line of power_

 _Infuse this potion with strength_

 _Give it the power to heal all wounds_

 _And cure all disease. No matter the severity_

 _Restore the drinker's capabilities_

 _Make her healthy and strong_

We got the blood from lizard Maleficent.

We found a newt. We got the eye then Fairy Godmother gave the little guy a new one.

Dust from a witch's broom was easy. We just went to the museum.

And the water we got form the Enchanted Lake.

Carlos was stirring while I said the chant.

We finished soon and I couldn't be happier.

"Are you sure about this Eves?" Carlos asked. _Aww... he gave me a nickname! Focus Evie!_

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"The drink doesn't work, Mal blows up and everyone dies."

"That isn't a possibility, right?" I said, my eyes widening.

"I'm not going to answer that." He said. "Plus, I would protect you with my life."

I sighed and got up. He's too sweet. "Let's take this to Mal and Jay. "

We got to the hospital and as we were running down the hallway I heard a muffled 'Help'.

"Wait. Carlos." Carlos stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah."

"Do you hear that?" I ask.

"Elp! Elp!"

"Is someone saying help?" Carlos asked me.

We followed the sound and we stopped at a storage closet and opened the door. It locks from the outside so there really was no way to get out from the inside.

"Jay!" We yell. **(You don't know how tempted I was to end it right here)**

"No time to explain. Do you know where Ben is?" He panted already running out of the hospital. We ran with him. I stopped shortly to take off my heels, still gripping the potion.

"Hurry up Evie!" Jay yelled.

"Coming! What happened?" I ask as we run towards...towards... the CASTLE! Why?

Jay started to explain between breaths. "I was in Mal's room when Benjamin came in. He said this was for Mal's own good. He grabbed Mal, I was still half asleep so it took me a while to figure out what was happening. He was running towards the back door so I followed. He pushed me into the closet and locked it. Then he told me that he would be taking care of Mal."

Carlos and I shared a look. _This isn't good._

We got to the door of the castle. Looks like coming from the Isle of the Lost can be a good. Especially in times right now. We snuck to the window of Ben's office. SECOND STORY! I gripped onto Carlos as we climbed. The widow was locked, but Jay opened it.

We entered and saw something we never thought we would see before. **(Tempted to end it here again)**

There on the bed we saw Mal. Motionless and surrounded by books and needles. I ran to her and cried.

 _Carlos' POV_

Evie broke down in tears and ran to Mal. I almost broke down myself. I ran to Evie and hugged her. I turn to see Jay. Anger boiling in his expression. By the looks of it Ben or whoever was behind all of this was trying to help... but failing to. Then I hear a strangled cry. I turn around again from Evie. This time she turns too.

"I was just trying to help!"

"I doubt it!"

Looks like Ben and Jay are fighting. I usher Evie out through the window. Ben could call security, I didn't want her in trouble. We climb down. Her hands were gripping onto me _so_ hard it hurt. We got to the bottom and broke into a run. We gotta get Fairy Godmother.

 _Jay's POV_

 _The nerve of that headless goblin! Experimenting on MY Mal._ I see Ben come from the bathroom. I needle in hand.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yell

"I was just trying to help." Ben says with that I'm-better-than-you tone.

"I doubt it." I lunge forward to grab the needle. In the corner of my eyes I see Carlos leading Evie out. _Good job man._ I was wrestling Ben for the needle. He pushed me down when I lost my balance and stood over Mal.

"One more step Jay. And the needle goes in. You won't have the traitor here anymore."

 **I think all of you hate me...**

 **I'm going to work on the next chapter. Either 2 or 1 more chapter (s) left. :)**

 **So I'm gonna introduce the guy who's sitting next to me at the moment. His name is *technical difficulties* haha. Let's call him Tommy. (Talking to 'Tommy' "that's the name of your enemy?"**

 **" yeah"**

 **Me: "Whatever.")**

 **Hehe. Fine. We're calling him Guy. End of discussion. So my good friend here is gonna help me on my next Jal Fanfic cause it has a lot of boy perspective. So yeah. Just wanted to introduce him to ya'll. He's like. Right now he's like bugging me to get off the phone so I'm going to go punch him. Bye! Oh and if I update late at night on the new story (after I finish this one) it doesn't mean he's here late at night. It just means that I finished revising/editing it late at night. Well bye! Say hi to Guy!**


	22. True Love!

**Chapter dedicated to 21stcenturydragonrider and Larislynn. More shoutouts at the end.**

 _"One more step Jay. And the needle goes in. you wont have the traitor here anymore."_

Jay stood there. Wide-mouthed. How could Ben do such a thing.

"She's your ex-girlfriend!" he yells.

"Yeah. Obviously she had a spell put on her if she's _my_ ex! I'm just trying to get whatever spell it was out of her!" Ben yells, still holding the needle to Mal's head.

"You have to care about her." Jay tries to reason.

"ALL SHE CARES ABOUT ARE HER _FRIENDS._ DO YOU KNOW WHY I BROUGHT ALL OF YOU HERE?" Ben yells in his anger.

Jay was startled. Is possible that the King wasn't as pure-hearted as we thought. Jay slowly got up from his spot. he saw Ben holding the needle tighter to Mal.

"Ben, what is in that needle?" Jay asked carefully.

"Nothing much, just a little love potion and healing potion I took from your friends. Time for me to return the favor. And I brought you here because I had a dream about a beautiful purple-haired girl. It's destiny." Ben said darkly.

Jay knew his friends were smart enough to get reinforcements, he just had to keep Ben talking.

"Ben. Mal did care for you. Why do you think she didn't keep the wand. We could have been kings and queens. She did that because she cares for you."

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. I know that Mal was drifting from me. I knew why. I'm not stupid. I kept tabs on ALL of you. Bugged your rooms. Like my father said, dont trust someone who hasn't shone to be trustworthy. Kept muttering YOUR name in her sleep. Evie kept saying how cute YOU and Mal would be as a couple. YOU. All you are is a thief."

"Ben. You don't have to do this. Please. Please don't hurt Mally." Jay pleaded. _Pleaded._ "Please." I cried out again. A stray tear left his eye.

Fairy Godmother came in through the door and shot Ben with magic to keep him levitated. Evie and Carlos were behind her.

"Mal!" Jay screamed. Ben had just enough time to insert the potion.

Jay went over to Mal. He saw her eyes fluttered open.

"Jay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm here Mal."Jay smiled. Evie was so happy that she kissed Carlos and hugged him. Tight.

"NO!" Ben yelled, floating out of the room.

"Looks like a handsome prince _did_ save me." Mal sighed as she got up.

"What?" Carlos wisphered to Jay.

"Goblins! That potion also had a love spell." Jay said back to Carlos. Evie joined their conversation as Mal wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Seriously! How are we going to break it?" Evie wispher yelled.

"I know!" Carlos said.

"True love's kiss!" Evie squealed just as Carlos said. "A dip in the Enchanted Lake!"

Evie grumbled. "Opportunities like this don't just come around. We can see who Mal's true love is!" Evie reasoned.

"No Evie. I personally don't think true love exists." Jay argued.

"Well that's your opinion. Not mine."

"Eves. Look let Mal be free to make her own choices. Don't let her be tied down because she knows she's 'ment to be' with that person." Carlos reasoned.

Evie huffed. "Fine. Mal and I will meet you boys at the lake around 4."

"Come on! Mal." Evie yelled as Mal came out of the bathroom.

"Mal, we are going to our dorm and we're meeting the boys at the Enchanted Lake at four. Got it."

Mal sighed. "I want to be with Jay though." She pouted. **(Love spell)**

"Mal." Evie complained. "Come on."

"No. I want to be with Jay. You found love. With Carlos. And- and I love Jay. And I want to be with him."

Evie gave up. Knowing the other girl was stronger than her. "Fine. Meet us at the lake at four though."

"Okay!" Mal said cheerfully.

Evie and Carlos left to their dorm.

Mal and Jay left hand in hand, Mal kept swinging their hands and skipping all the way back to school.

"Mal,can you stop...please?"

"Aw." Mal pouted as she let go of Jay's hand.

"I love you Jay!"

Is it bad that he sort of enjoyed her saying that. Is it bad he felt butterflies in his stomach. Is bad that he eyed her lips for the first time. Because hearing that opened him up. And he realized _Goblins! I like Mal. No I don't. Yes you do. No. I don't. JUST ADMIT IT!_

"Jay-Jay?"

"Hmm"

Mal stopped and looked at him. "Do you love me?"

 _Haha backfired! You know what you have to do!_

"Yeah. Mal. I love you, but-" _It's just the potion saying that.._ Jay thought sadly.

"But nothing! I love you so much Jay-Jay!"

"You too Dragon"

After spending the next two hours with a love sick Mal it was finally four and it was time to meet up with Carlos and Evie. Both couples walk in hand in hand with each other.

They exchange greetings and set up a picnic before they put Mal in the lake.

"Jay-Jay? Can I talk to you? Over there?" Mal asked as she pointed to someplace behind the bushes.

"Sure. Be right back guys." Jay says as he leaves with Mal.

"Jay. What we have is special right?" Mal asks twirling her hair a bit.

"Yeah. Of course."

"Well." Mal said softly. "Well I want to try something." She stepped closer to Jay. And closer... and closer. Their faces only millimeters apart.

She kissed him. Her hands around his neck pulling him close and his hands on her waist to keep balance at the sudden action.

"JAY!" Mal pulled back in a hurry. "What. What happened! I- I was at the dog park then I was here." She started to breath heavily. "Jay what happened?" She almost cried.

"Too much magic"

"Oh. That happened. Was I..nah. Nevermind. Oh! Are those strawberries!" Mal went over to the picnic and joined Carlos and Evie.

"Dude. Can I talk yo you for a minute?" Jay asked Carlos.

"Yeah."

He got up and they went behind the bushes again.

"We gotta call the lake thing off."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because Mal and I- we- we kissed."

"WHAT?!" Mal and Evie glanced towards us. Jay gave a shy smile.

"Quiet!" Jay wispher yelled.

"So why can't we throw her in the lake?" Carlos asks.

Jay fidgeted. "Becausethespellworeoff"

"What?"

"Because the spell wore off when she kissed me alright."

"Woah."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to text Evie." Carlos as as he pulls out his phone.

 _C: Abort the plan! The spell came off._

 _E: How?!_

 _C: Mal kissed Jay and the spell came off._

 _E: What?! When?!_

 _C: Yeah. Bushes. Don't let Mal know._

E: Don't worry I won't have to tell her.

C: thanks

E: Because she's reading over my shoulder.

Jay and Carlos come out of the bushes.

"True love!" Evie squeals and runs away with Carlos.

"So." Mal says

"Hey." Jay replies.

She sighs. "This is akward."

Jay notices that she's blushing. "Yeah."

"So"

"Hey"

"Well that's _very_ romantic guys. I was hoping for more ROMANCE!" Evie pouted coming back with Carlos.

Evie's phone rang. "It's Fairy Godmother. She said it wasn't really Ben who was doing all of that. Maleficent took control of him. She wanted to be royal. They fixed it. Ben's back to normal."

"Ben. Ben said he kept tabs on us." Jay told Evie. "Was that I lie or..."

"No." She licked her lips. "It wasn't a lie. Everything he said was true. Maleficent just had him to give Mal the love spell to fall in love with Ben."

"What!" Mal exclaimed. "What on The Isle of the Lost happened!"

They told her everything that happened while she was out.

"Where's the babies?" Mal asked, noticing the rascals didn't cause trouble in the story.

"Mrs. Potts let us off the hook since we wanted to be with you." Carlos explained.

"Oh."

They headed back to the school.

"Mal! I'm so sorry! I-it wasn't me-" Ben had found Mal.

"It's fine Ben. Don't worry, we can still be friends."

"Yeah."

* * *

Mal somehow found herself alone with Jay again in his dorm.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Mal, about the kiss-"

Mal sighed. "Jay, I- a love spell only controls how someone thinks. Not how they act." She swallowed.

"So you're saying-"

"I'm saying that I kissed you. By my own will."

Jay was shocked.

"Mal you had a love spell on, it wasn't you..."

"Yes it was. Love spells allow you to act upon what one feels." Mal explained quietly.

Jay came closer and put his hands her arms, gently rubbing them.

"So, do you love me?"

"I've been thinking." Mal said her breath quickening

"Do you really mutter my name in your sleep?" Jay asked curiously.

Mal laughed. "I may or may not have had a few dreams." She looked at the carpet.

Jay placed a hand on her chin.

"Look at me. Did they by any chance end like this?"

Then he kissed her softly. And she kissed back.

"Got the pizza Jay! Oh! I'll just eat the pizza... outside... alone." Carlos ran out the door.

Jay and Mal put their foreheads together and smiled.

"Yes!" They jumped back from each other as Evie entered.

"I knew it! Ha! I knew it! I'm going to make Jal shirts!" She ran out.

Mal started saying "What the"

Then her and Jay finished with "Secpter!"

The end.

 **Well I hoped you all liked the last chapter of Oh no, oh dear. I'm going to do one-shot on the Carvie and Jal wedding/ proposal.**

 **MORE AWESOME PEOPLE!**

 **-h0neybunny16**

 **Babyd0ll (I'm sorry it wont let me type your full username)**

 **-Jordyn.d.122**

 **-sn0wy (wouldn't let me put full username sorry)**

 **\- QuileutepackSeth16**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

 **(21stcenturydragonrider, how did you know that's what I did?)**


End file.
